


Inconnu

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: Light despierta una mañana para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser el amor. Yaoi. LxLight/MikamixLight





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
Sabía que el día sería difícil desde el momento en el que no quería abrir los ojos. No recordaba la última vez en la que se hubiese sentido tan fatigado; tenía la lengua pastosa, la garganta seca, su cuerpo completamente entumecido y  su cabeza amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Pero recordando que debía ir a clases abrió los ojos con pereza, apretándolos en el instante siguiente cuando la luz del día le incomodó. Sin embargo la inquietud se hizo presente en su pecho al momento  que intentó estirarse para desperezarse, siendo consciente de la inmovilidad en sus brazos.  
  
Jadeó agitado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo sus muñecas rodeadas con cinta aislante y unidas a la cabecera de la cama. ¿¡Estaba atado...!? Pero eso era imposible, él no... ¿¡Qué carajos había pasado!? ¡Su cabeza dolía demasiado como para recordar algo!  
  
—¡Mierda! — Farfulló desesperado al ser consciente de su carencia de prendas.  
  
Se revolvió entre las sabanas, llegando casi a patalear en su intento de liberar sus muñecas, pero un angustioso alarido lastimó su garganta cuando el dolor en su espalda baja se intensificó debido a sus bruscos movimientos, dejándolo inerte mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar que otro quejido saliese de su boca.  
  
Joder. Joder. Joder. ¿¡Por que no podía recordar nada!?  
  
Mientras los minutos más pasaban, más presente se hacía el pavor en su pecho, sobretodo cuando inhaló el agrio olor a sudor adherido a su piel, la sola imagen que se formó en su cabeza lo hizo temblar por completo, no podía ser que alguien... se hubiese sobrepasado con él, ¿verdad?  
  
Cualquiera que entrase por esa puerta vería a un joven acostado boca arriba mientras sus manos se mantenían atadas a la cabecera de la cama, con su cabello desordenado y enmarañado junto a las incontables marcas rojizas sobre su torso; cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que nada más era un universitario a quien se le pasaron las copas una noche antes. ¡Pero eso era imposible!, ¡él no era así!, ¿¡pero entonces por qué mierdas no podía recordar nada!?  
  
—Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien. To-do estará bien... — Masculló respirando agitado, no pudiendo evitar que su voz se quebrantase debido al miedo que lo estaba embargando.  
  
Se quedó quieto intentando modular su respiración, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo mientras pensaba cómo algo como esto podía pasarle a alguien como él. Es decir, jamás iba a fiestas por concentrase en sus estudios, no se juntaba con personas de dudosa reputación, el alcohol era algo que no tenía cabida en su vida y tan pronto terminaba su última clase regresaba sin dudar a casa. ¿A casa?, dios... un sudor frío bajó por su espalda de tan solo recordar a sus padres, desde que se había mudado para inscribirse en la universidad no los visitaba con la regularidad que les había prometido, sin embargo se descubrió temblando sobre aquella cama mientras sentía la terrible necesidad de aferrarse al regazo de su madre. ¡Joder, se sentía como un chiquillo asustado! El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con volverse gimoteos en cualquier momento... ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba?, ¿hace cuánto no sentía tanto miedo...? Cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente e inevitablemente un sollozo escapó de sus labios...¡mierda! ¿¡Pero podía alguien juzgarlo realmente!?, ¡él no había hecho nada para merecerse esto!, estaba seguro que el día anterior se había levantado como cualquier otro para poner un poco en orden las cosas en su casa antes de salir hacia la facultad, en donde se la pasó corriendo de salón en salón por lo unido que  habían quedado la mayoría de sus horarios de clases este semestre, tomándose el único descanso largo luego de sus clases de las cuatro ya que la siguiente empezaba hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos después, tiempo que aprovechaba para dirigirse a la cafetería como parte de su rutina, leer un libro o revisar algunos apuntes mientras bebía una taza de... café.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la difusa imagen de él sosteniendo una taza de café vino a su mente, suficiente para que el desasosiego controlase su cuerpo de nuevo, haciéndolo revolverse con más ímpetu en busca de cortar la cinta. Poco le importó el dolor en su cabeza, el entumecimiento de sus extremidades o el escozor en su ano, tan solo quería salir de ahí, recordar que le había pasado... pero la maldita cinta solamente se tensaba más en cada movimiento. Sus brazos estaban fatigados, su respiración se aceleró y pudo sentir su recto... ¿humedeciéndose?  
  
—De acuerdo Light, cálmate... necesitas calmarte... — Balbuceó mientras su pecho se expandía y comprimía de manera errática, quedándose inerte con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior tiritando, la humedad en su parte baja era tan abundante que era imposible no temblar, temiendo en bajar su mirada y encontrarse con las sabanas empapadas de un color carmesí.  
  
No. No. No. ¡esto no podía ser verdad!  
  
Algunos de sus mechones se adhirieron a su frente por el copioso sudor en ésta, y aunque las palpitaciones de su corazón se negaban a descender a un ritmo regular, cerró los ojos en su intento de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo con el fin de escudriñar en su memoria, traer a su mente el porqué estaba atado en una cama... desnudo y adolorido.  
  
_—"Eres mío, Light..."_  
  
El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente angustiado ante la repentina imagen, revolviéndose en un intento de escapar de su atacante, pese a que sabía que se encontraba solo en dicha habitación, había sido más una reacción involuntaria debido a lo real de aquel recuerdo, era como si de nuevo hubiese sentido el peso adicional sobre su cintura, aquellos delgados dedos formando surcos con sus uñas sobre su pecho mientras con sus dientes se encargaba de marcarle el cuello.  
  
Desvió la mirada nervioso mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de no dejar escapar los sollozos retenidos en su garganta para mantener la poca diginidad que le quedaba, pero fue imposible, sus ojos se drenaron empapando sus mejillas, recordar el rostro de su atacante dolía más que cualquier lesión en su cuerpo; se sentía humillado y traicionado.  
  
Seguía sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado a dicha situación, pero sabía quién era el culpable, suficiente para no desear seguir pensando en ello debido al miedo que le causaba. Sin embargo, y como si la última imagen hubiese abierto el grifo de su pesadilla, pequeños fragmentos llegaron involuntariamente y de forma violenta; la sonrisa socarrona, el caliente aliento muy cerca de su oreja, las autoritarias manos tomándole las piernas y manteniéndolas vergonzosamente abiertas, el violento vaivén, las súplicas quebrantadas en busca de clemencia, el dolor intensificándose en cada estocada, aquellos mechones largos y negros cayéndole en la cara mientras con brusquedad le besaba la boca, la poca piedad en cada roce, las uñas y dientes marcándole la piel, la lasciva mirada que disfrutaba de tenerlo a su merced...  
  
_—"Mngh... Deten-te por fa-favor...¡Ah...! ¡Duele!"_  
  
_—"Siempre estaremos juntos, Light..."_  
  
—¡No, no, no, no! — Se revolvió de nuevo mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de los recuerdos instalados en su mente. Hiperventila, suda, tiembla; el ataque de pánico junto al cansancio es mucho más de lo que puede soportar, pronto la habitación completa parece dar vueltas alrededor de él, su cuerpo ya no responde y las pocas fuerzas que tenía se ausentan —Mikami... — Jadeó con debilidad y luego sus ojos se cerraron.


	2. Capítulo dos.

  
  
**Seis meses antes.** ****  
  


 

  
  
Light echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Elle comenzaron a descender por su barbilla, llegando hasta su cuello donde el mayor de los dos tomó su tiempo; mordisqueó, besó y lamió con lascivia la expuesta y húmeda piel de su pareja, provocando espasmos en el cuerpo que tenía entre brazos. El agua de la ducha aun caía sobre ellos, volviendo más erótico el momento, los dedos de Light se enterraban ansiosos en los omóplatos del pelinegro, trazando la pálida piel con sus uñas cuando los ágiles labios atraparon uno de sus pezones, el cual se tornó duro debido a la juguetona lengua.    
  
—¿Estás seguro que no llegaras tarde a clases? — Ronroneó Elle muy cerca del cuello del otro, sonriendo ladino cuando recibió un jadeo agitado como respuesta.    
  
Las mejillas de Light no podían estar más rojas, su corazón galopaba con rapidez, su pecho subía y bajaba ansioso, sus caderas cada vez se movían con menos disimulo, su duro miembro buscando con desesperación un alivio, vibrando excitado cuando lo rozaba con la firme erección de Elle.    
  
—¿Debería parar? No quisiera ser una mala influencia para mi futuro esposo– Lo tentó, tomando con sus dientes el labio inferior del castaño, quien suspiró ante el sensual tirón.    
  
—Joder, Lawliet... — Jadeó, completamente húmedo, su cuerpo perlado gracias al agua que continuaba cayendo, combinándose con el sudor de su lujuria —Tan solo... tan solo termina lo que empezaste... — Sus falanges se aferraron desesperados a los hombros del mayor, quien gustoso se dejó guiar, descendiendo por el torso de su novio, hasta quedar hincado.    
  
La erección de Light quedó frente a él, apuntándole desafiante, su rojizo glande babeaba obscenamente, de una forma copiosa que Elle se vio tentado a acercar su carnosa lengua, sonsácandole a Light el jadeo más largo de esa mañana, seguido de un espasmo, los cuales se volvieron más violentos cuando los suaves labios le rodearon la sensible zona, ejerciendo la presión idónea antes que el palpitante miembro comenzase a perderse en esa cálida cavidad.    
  
Light cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir sus gemidos, los cuales sonaban más escandalosos debido al eco del lugar, sus dedos se enredaban con gracia entre los azabaches cabellos,  guiando el vaivén, acompañándolo con su movimiento de caderas, sus ojos miel fijos en los de la persona que ágilmente se devoraba toda su hombría sin apartarle la mirada, quien sentía su saliva junto a la humedad de Light escurrirle por la barbilla, donde los testículos del otro chocaban debido al balanceo.    
  
No estaban casados, pese a que Lawliet estaba seguro de poder cubrir los gastos de una boda gracias a su envidiable sueldo de policía, Light quería esperar a estar más avanzado en su carrera, sin embargo llevaban al menos un año viviendo juntos luego de convencer a sus suegros, habían hecho el amor tantas veces que Elle ya conocía a la perfección las reacciones en el cuerpo del menor cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; los delgados vellos de sus blancas piernas se erizaban, la errática respiración se convertía en estridentes gemidos, los dedos de los pies se retorcían junto a los espasmódicos movimientos, los cuales le indicaron al pelinegro que debía detener su labor y ponerse de pie.    
  
—¿Por-por qué pa-paraste...? — Titubeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su pene palpitando de forma caprichosa, exigiendo más atención.    
  
—Tranquilo, bebé... — Le susurró entre jadeos muy cerca de la nuca —No tienes que ser egoísta —. Su sonrisa juguetona se volvió a formar en sus labios antes de tomar a su novio y hacerlo girar.    
  
Light apoyó sus manos y rostro en la puerta corrediza, jadeó ansioso cuando los pálidos falanges de su novio le tomaron de forma posesiva las caderas, haciéndolo curvar la espalda para dejar su culo expuesto. Lawliet tomó su miembro con una mano y esparció el líquido preseminal por su glande con el pulgar mientras con la otra sostenía una de las nalgas del castaño, dejando a la vista el palpitante y hambriento ano, al cual se acercó despacio, nada más punteando en un principio a manera de juego previo para relajar ese orificio, al cual fue ingresando mientras le arrancaba un largo jadeo al menor, cuyo cálido aliento empañaba más el vidrio. El vaivén comenzó lento, haciendo lo posible para no dañar a su pareja, aunque podía asegurar que los gemidos de Light no eran precisamente de dolor, él mismo fue quien buscó sentir por completo la hombría de su novio al echar las caderas hacia atrás, hasta que la tersa piel de su trasero chocó contra el recortado vello púbico del otro. El experimentado movimiento de su cintura era gracias al tiempo que llevaba junto al pelinegro, quien en estos momentos disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados la estrechez y calidez que envolvía a su miembro completo, relamiendose los labios antes de dejar escapar un ronco jadeo, ese meneo de caderas que simulaba al de una serpiente  junto a los gemidos de su amante eran su debilidad, sobretodo cuando eran acompañados por ese rostro desencajado de placer. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, su mirada se volvía borrosa a causa de la excitación, aún así se negaba a cerrar sus ojos por completo, la vista era perfecta, lo tenia embelesado; Light encorvado con su rostro contra el vidrio, sus castaños mechones adhriéndose de manera sensual a su frente, sus encendidas mejillas, sus labios semi abiertos brillaban, hinchados de tanto morderlos en un intento de retener sus quejidos, los cuales ahora salían sin pudor, caldeando más la habitación de baño, confirmándole al mayor que Light también estaba cerca del orgasmo, solo bastaron unas cuantas estocadas más para que Lawliet se viniese copiosamente en el interior de su novio, quien tembló ante el abrasador semen invadiéndole, provocando que su orgasmo también se hiciera presente manchando el vidrio.   
  
Elle lo abrazó por detrás antes de besarle la nuca, su miembro menos erecto no abandonaba aún la cavidad del menor, quien respirando agitado acarició los brazos que le rodeaban.    
  
  
  
  
————   
  
  
  
  
Como cada tarde luego de su clase de sociología, Light caminaba por el campus con libro en mano en dirección al edificio central. Algunos universitarios —quienes no tenían clases en esos momentos o simplemente habían decidido saltársela— pasaban el rato charlando en los largos asientos de madera o leyendo bajo un árbol, Light por su parte prefería pasar en la cafetería, era más cómodo ya que a estas horas no estaba tan concurrido, por lo que podía leer o estudiar algo pendiente con tranquilidad.   
  
—Aquí esta tu café americano y un cheesecake cubierto de fresas caramelizadas.   
  
Light dejó su libro de lado y se fijó en la charola sobre su mesa antes de alzar la mirada, encontrándose con Teru Mikami; el muchacho quien actualmente cursaba su último año en la carrera de Derecho mientras trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafertería de la universidad.   
  
—Yo no he ordenado nada —. Sonrió amablemente, pese a que sabía que eso no sería suficiente para alejar al muchacho, quien de forma apresurada y sin permiso tomó asiento en la misma mesa frente al castaño.   
  
  
  
—Sabes que la casa invita. Además yo mismo preparé el cheesecake, he practicado mucho para que puedas probarlo —. Empujó un poco la charola  hacia el castaño, ansioso por ver la reacción que tendría éste ante su obsequio.   
  
Light negó despacio, sonriendo antes de tomar la cucharita. "Raro" y cualquier adjetivo derivado serían los que cualquiera que conociese a Teru usaría para referirse a él, aún así Light no podía tratarlo con la misma indiferencia que el resto, dentro de lo que podía intentaba ser amigable con el mayor, porque es lo que sus padres siempre le habían enseñado. Creció en una familia a la cual todos se referían como "la familia perfecta"; su madre era una abnegada ama de casa, su padre era un respetado miembro del cuerpo de policías de su ciudad, y él era el alumno e hijo ejemplar;  desde joven le importaba mucho el qué dirán, intentando así mantener un aspecto intachable, pero a la vez le gustaba ser justo, pese a que Mikami podía desesperarlo a veces con su insistencia, no se dejaba llevar por la opinión de los demás, sobretodo cuando el mayor era tan amable con él. Todas las tardes le regalaba café que vendían en la cafetería, a la vez que le obsequiaba un postre, aunque éstos eran preparados solo por Mikami cada noche en su casa para llevarle uno distinto a Light cada día, de hecho el castaño admitía que ahora le gustaba más lo dulce gracias al pelinegro.    
  
—Te ha quedado delicioso... — Opinó al fin, llevando nuevamente la cucharita a su boca para saborear la jalea que había quedado adherida a ella. Mikami sonrió satisfecho —Insisto, en lugar de ser yo quien los pruebe, deberías mostrárselos al cocinero directamente —. Continuó unos segundos después.    
  
—No, yo los preparo especialmente para ti —. Opinó sonriente, incomodando levemente al castaño con esa mirada tan fija.    
  
—¿Seguro? — Dio un sorbo a su café, carismático y erguido, sin permitir que su postura se descompensara ante el coqueteo del otro —¿No te gustaría que tus postres se vendieran en la cafetería y que toda la universidad pudiese pobrarlos?    
  
Mikami negó con la cabeza antes de morderse los labios nervioso, acomodándose los lentes antes de impulsivamente estirar su brazo y tomar la mano que Light tenía sobre la mesa.    
  
—Lo que me gustaría es que tú aceptases la invitación de salir conmigo – Susurró con rapidez.    
  
—Mikami... – apartó la mirada nervioso antes de retirar la mano –, ya hemos hablado de esto... No nos conocemos tanto.    
  
—¡Pues por eso te invito a salir, para que podamos conocernos más! — Su sonrisa temblorosa le formaba una mueca desesperada en el rostro.    
  
—También sabes que tengo novio... — Ante eso Mikami no tenía ningún argumento para debatir, en cambio de quedó callado y agachó la cabeza. Light suspiró, las insistencias del muchacho ocurrían casi a diario que ya no sabía si sentirse molesto o sentir pena por él —Escucha... puedo invitarte a mi casa, a mi novio le encantaría conocerte —. Sugirió finalmente unos segundos después en un intento de animar al pelinegro.    
  
—¿Ustedes viven juntos? — Preguntó consternado, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el medio del pecho cuando lo vio asentir como respuesta.    
  
Mikami se sintió incapaz de articular alguna palabra, Light por su parte también prefirió permanecer callado luego de percibir la decepción que se apoderó de la mirada del otro. De hecho agradeció el momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo rompiendo el silencio.    
  
—¿Bueno...? Si, soy yo – el castaño pegó el aparato a su oreja y se cubrió la otra con una mano para escuchar mejor entre toda la algarabía que había al otro lado de la línea –¿accidente...? — Masculló sorprendido, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par, llamando la atención del muchacho que aún estaba frente a él en la mesa —si, claro. Voy para allá.    
  
—¿Está todo bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabía que era una pregunta tonta, el temblor que se había apoderado de las manos de Light era evidente.    
  
—Es mi novio... tengo-tengo que irme —. De forma apresurada tomó su libro y se arrastró por el asiento hasta ponerse en pie.   
  
Mikami no dijo nada, no estaba interesado en retenerlo, además dudaba mucho que Light le hubiese prestado atención, tan solo lo vio alejarse hasta que la silueta del castaño desapareció tras la puerta al final de la cafetería.    
  
Entendía el motivo por el cual el menor había debido partir, aún así no podía evitar sentirse molesto y a la vez celoso, era el único momento en el día que podía tenerlo cerca, sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado su oportunidad de apreciar aquellos bonitos ojos color miel y embriagarse con el aroma de su perfume. Mikami estaba enamorado, sabía que podía amarlo más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo... si tan solo Light le diese la oportunidad...


	3. Capítulo 3.

El doctor había dicho que no se presentaba ningún daño en los tejidos musculares de Elle, no obstante había sido necesario llevar al muchacho al quirófano para suturar su piel luego de extraer la bala alojada en su pantorrilla izquierda, motivo por el cual tuvo que permanecer un par de días en el hospital. Sin problemas Light se había levantado más temprano para pasar a verlo antes de partir a clases, haciéndole otra visita luego de la universidad antes de regresar a casa, sin embargo los últimos dos días había notado decaído a Elle debido al accidente, y no podía culparlo, él también se sentía exhausto entre estudiar y dormir poco, por lo que no podía esperar a que le diesen el alta, pensando que volver a casa lo pondría de mejor humor, sin decir que ya lo extrañaba demasiado. No obstante el día había llegado, el correo electrónico por parte del hospital había sido enviado esa mañana junto a la factura, tan solo ver la cantidad que debían pagar lo había mantenido inquieto durante su clase de sociología. 

—Aquí tienes tu café y tu tiramisú —. Mikami colocó la conocida taza y el postre sobre la mesa, sonsacándole un leve respingo al castaño debido a la repentina aparición —Una vecina me ayudó a prepararlo porque por más que lo intentaba la crema siempre me quedaba líquida —. Comentó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente al muchacho, esperando como siempre su aprobación. 

—Mikami... — Comenzó, deteniéndose en el segundo que el aludido le tomó sorpresivamente la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. 

—Por favor dime Teru, me siento tan viejo cuando me llamas por mi apellido, sé que soy mayor cuatro años pero apenas tengo veinticinco, no hay necesidad para las formalidades. 

—Supongo que es la costumbre—. Comentó removiendo con disimulo su mano —Como sea, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, tu postre se ve delicioso pero... 

—Pero hoy tampoco tienes hambre —. Interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—Si, bueno, sabes la situación por la que estoy pasando...— Susurró levemente apenado.

Mikami resopló un poco molesto, sin embargo se contuvo, sabía que no era justo hacerle algún reclamo, sobretodo cuando solo bastaba prestar atención al rostro de Light para hacerse una idea cuán agotado se sentía el más joven, aún así no podía evitar sentir esa pequeña pizca de celos de tan solo recordar el motivo. 

—¿Tú novio sigue en el hospital? Pensé que no era grave —. Apretó los labios, inevitablemente su voz había sonado tosca pese a que se había prometido aceptar que no tenía oportunidad con Light. 

—No es grave, de hecho solo estoy esperando que me llamen para ir por él —. Sonrió con debilidad antes de llevar la mano a su bolsillo y sacar la factura que había guardado esa mañana —Supongo que me iré antes para poder pagar en el hospital —. Dio un sorbo a su café antes de posar una vez más los ojos en la cantidad de dinero que se mostraba en dicho papel. 

—¿Sigues preocupado por el dinero? — Preguntó unos segundos después sin apartarle la mirada, recordando la pequeña plática que habían tenido el día antes.  

—Bueno, yo no trabajo y... 

—¡Puff! Pero con lo que gana tu novio es suficiente, ¿no? Pensé que los policías eran bien pagados. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo la sorna en sus palabras, la cual pasó desapercibida por el castaño, Mikami podría haberlo insultado directamente y probablemente no se habría percatado en su estado.  

—Si es suficiente—. Comentó casualmente unos segundos después, quizá no vivían rodeados de lujos pero Lawliet tenía un buen salario como para darle algún que otro gusto— Aun así deberá pasar en casa unos días, y no quisiera que se sienta presionado por volver a trabajar antes de tiempo... — Suspiró pensativo, llevando la cucharita a su postre y tomando apenas un poco.

—Escucha, yo podría hablar con el decano...— Susurró tensando la mandíbula mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo sus facciones se relajaron cuando Light alzó la cabeza, esos grandes ojos color miel que lo hacían suspirar lo veían expectantes.

—¿Sobre la media beca que me mencionaste ayer?

El mayor de los dos asintió, no muy convencido pues una parte de él sentía como si indirectamente estuviese ayudando a ése a quien tontamente consideraba su enemigo, pero solo bastó verlo sonreír para que todo mal humor cesara, como si todo valiese la pena por una de esas sonrisas. 

—Si, creo que sería más conveniente que hable con él antes que lo hagas tú, con tus calificaciones no creo que se oponga, pero parte del trato es ayudar en la cafetería como lo hago yo, el trabajo no es pesado y...

—¡Si, si, no importa! — Interrumpió emocionado —¿¡En serio hablarías con él por mí!? 

—¡Claro!, aunque bueno... — Hizo una pausa, acomodándose el delantal de la cafetería de forma nerviosa, ansioso por lo que diría a continuación — Creo que sería buena idea que... que tuviese tu número telefónico para... ya sabes, avisarte y eso.. 

—¡Si, por supuesto! — Apresurado tomó la mochila que había dejado bajo la mesa, de donde sacó un cuaderno para arrancar un trozo de página —¿Y qué crees que diga, aceptará? 

—Si... — Susurró con el poco aire que le quedaba mientras lo veía escribir en el pedazo de papel, quedándose completamente inerte al momento que Light se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa, rodeándolo incómodamente con los brazos debido a la posición. 

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Eres genial, Mikami! — El mayor ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo por el uso de su apellido, tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos durante los pocos segundos que duró ese abrazo —Debo irme ahora, seguramente Lawliet se pondrá feliz cuando se lo cuente.  

Mikami lo vio partir con una sonrisa mientras le agitaba la mano, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez y el olor de Light adherido a su piel, se removió  nervioso sobre el asiento al recordar que si lograba convencer al decano, ellos pasarían más tiempo juntos... Todo hubiese sido perfecto sino fuese porque Light tuvo que recordarle la realidad al hacer mención de su novio. 

 

oOo

 

Elle refunfuñó cuando un enfermero lo cargó para levantarlo de su cama y colocarlo en una silla de ruedas, ¡él no necesitaba una jodida silla de ruedas! Argh, pero era protocolo del estúpido hospital, así que no tuvo otra opción que esperar en su habitación mientras Light hablaba con el doctor, quien le explicaba sobre los analgésicos y sobre el reposo que debía guardar por unos cuantos días. 

—¿Y no hay nada en específico que tenga que hacer? No sé, ¿algún cuidado o algo? — Preguntó Light sin dejar de ver a Elle, quien tenía apoyado el codo sobre el reposabrazos de la silla, claramente de mal humor. 

—No, la herida no es grave, pero debe evitar el esfuerzo físico, los analgésicos ayudaran con el dolor, lo ideal sería que se desplace en silla de ruedas para evitar sobrecargar su pie, pero unas muletas también ayudarán—. El hombre de larga bata blanca sonrió antes de brindarle los medicamentos a Light, acercándose luego hacia el malencarado joven, a quien de forma divertida le revolvió los negros cabellos — Al fin te vas a casa, ¿eh, muchacho?

El pelinegro apartó la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa, no soportaba seguir en ese lugar, donde todos lo veían y lo trataban como si fuese un inválido, de hecho ni siquiera le permitieron que fuese él mismo quien se manejase a su antojo en la dichosa silla, fue una enfermera quien comenzó a empujarlo para guiarlo por el pasillo del hospital hasta la salida del mismo.

—¿Gusta que llame a alguien para que le ayude a subirlo al auto? — Ofreció amablemente la mujer con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando el muchacho de cabellos negros gruñó dejando en claro su desaprobación.

—No es necesario, yo puedo solo —. Contestó Light apenado por la actitud de su novio, a quien ayudó a ponerse en pie.

La joven acató, esperó paciente a que el castaño asegurase al mayor de los dos en el asiento del copiloto antes de despedirse de ambos y regresar con la silla de ruedas. 

—¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz de verme? — Cuestionó mordaz tan pronto entró al auto luego de haberlo rodeado. 

—¿Tú estarías feliz en mi situación? — Puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana. 

—Estás actuando como niño pequeño... — Murmuró antes de poner en marcha el motor. 

Ninguno dijo nada más, Light encendió la radio luego de haber avanzado unos kilómetros, convencido que esperaba demasiado si creía que su novio sería el primero en romper el silencio, a veces se le olvidaba que era un necio de primera, desafortunadamente él también tenía su orgullo. Claro que entendía lo mal que podría estársela pasando Lawliet pero no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud infantil y hostil, una actitud que le mandó cualquier alegría al carajo. Sin embargo tuvo que tomar un hondo suspiro para dejar su molestia de lado tan pronto aparcó frente a su casa.  

—No se te ocurra bajar por tu cuenta —. Espetó amenazante antes de descender del auto.  

—No pensaba hacerlo —. Contestó malhumorado al momento que Light le abrió la puerta —¿Qué...?, ¿¡Qué haces!? — Intentó alejarse alarmado cuando el castaño estaba a punto de tomarlo en brazos. 

—Ayudarte a que entres a casa — Se encogió de hombros antes de encorvarse de nuevo, intentando pasar un brazo bajo las piernas de Elle y el otro tras su espalda. 

—¡Hey!, ¡pero no soy un niño pequeño!, ¡no es necesario que me cargues! — Se revolvió molesto, intentando bajarse de los brazos del menor. 

—Pues te estás comportando como uno — Gruñó mientras caminaba con el muchacho hasta la puerta, la cual cerró luego de entrar al lugar — No entiendo qué te molesta tanto, que no se te olvide que tienes a un hombre por pareja y no a una mujer, además eres tan delgado que hasta una mujer podría levantarte — Sonrió de forma divertida al haber logrado su cometido... hacer refunfuñar al pelinegro. 

—Tus comentarios no ayudan — Espetó, cruzándose de brazos tan pronto el castaño lo colocó sobre el sillón individual que estaba en la sala.  

—Tienes tres segundos para decir que me extrañaste o realmente me enojare contigo —. Amenazó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se sentaba sobre el posabrazos del sofá antes de darle un escueto beso entre los cabellos. 

—Si te extrañé pero no es necesario que me trates como a un inútil —. Refunfuñó de manera demasiado infantil como para enojar al castaño. 

—Nadie te está tratando como un inútil, no exageres Lawliet, si quieres recuperarte pronto tendrás que acatar la orden del doctor y dejar de ser tan necio. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? 

—Me está doliendo, ¿ya puedo tomarme otro analgésico? — Sabía que la respuesta sería no, aún así quiso probar suerte y lo vio fijamente, con sus grandes ojos asemejando a un cachorro. 

—Acabas de tomarte una pastilla antes de salir del hospital — Explicó apenado, acuclillándose al lado derecho del mayor y acariciandole la pierna sana sobre el pantalón, como pidiéndole disculpas por no poder darle más —Pero puedo prepararte un té, ayer pasé por el supermercado luego de la universidad. 

—Esto es una mierda, Light—. Fue su única respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando no tener que estar en esa posición tan humillante — Los días de incapacidad son mal pagados, no quiero "guardar reposo por unos cuantos días" como dijo el doctor —. Repitió entre dientes las mismas palabras que el doctor había dicho antes de resoplar hastiado. 

—No deberías preocuparte por el dinero... 

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú vas a pagar las deudas? — Interrumpió antes de abrir los ojos, fijándolos en el muchacho que seguía acuclillado frente a él.

—Te estás pasando con tu actitud... — Frunció el entrecejo luego de escuchar la sorna inyectada en las palabras del mayor —Y quizá no pagaré las deudas como dices pero puedo ayudarte, al menos con el pago de mi universidad, puedo conseguir media beca... 

—No, no lo harás — Interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez más serio, provocando que los ojos de Light se abriesen por completo al no esperar dicha respuesta. 

—¿Qué...? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quien carajos rechazaría la oportunidad de al menos una media beca!?

—Seguramente te pedirán que ayudes con labores de la universidad, como limpiar el gimnasio, acomodar los libros de la biblioteca, servir en la cafetería...

—Bueno si pero... un amigo lo hace, él dice que el trabajo no es tan pesado — Masculló cabizbajo. 

—Lo sé, yo también estuve en la universidad, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no, mejor usa ese tiempo en seguir estudiando — Estiró un brazo para acariciarle los cabellos, pero el castaño apartó la cabeza abruptamente. 

—¿Y ahora quién es al que están tratando como a un niño pequeño? — Frunció el entrecejo mientras enterraba los dedos en el reposabrazos del asiento — Tengo veintiún años, no necesito pedirte permiso...  

—La respuesta sigue siendo no — Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a las palabras del menor —¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue convencer a tu padre para que pudiéramos vivir juntos? La única razón por la que aceptó es porque le prometí que me haría cargo completamente de ti, no pienso faltar a esa promesa.  

—Si pero... — Susurró entre dientes, sin embargo Lawliet se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó los labios antes de que pudiese continuar. 

—No insistas, Light, no lo harás... — Sonrió confiado. 

—Claro que lo haré — Espetó antes de ponerse en pie abruptamente.

—¿Qué...? ¡Por supuesto que no! — Vociferó al verlo alejarse rumbo a las escaleras que estaban detrás del sofá —¡Light, vuelve acá! — Ordenó girando el torso para lograr ver hasta el final de la escalinata, bufando molesto cuando una de las puertas de la parte superior fue cerrada y los pasos de Light no se escucharon más —¡Light, te estoy hablando! — Gruñó antes de removerse sobre el asiento intentando ponerse en pie, quedándose inerte cuando el dolor de su pantorrilla subió hasta su columna —¡Mierda! — Vociferó respirando agitado mientras enterraba los dedos en los reposabrazos, víctima del dolor. 

Light tomó la perilla de la puerta al escucharlo gritar, tentado a regresar al sentirse culpable, no obstante retrocedió sus pasos, sintiéndose aún ofendido porque aunque amaba a su novio, no soportaba cuando éste insistía en tratarlo como un niño debido a la diferencia de edad, por ello prefirió ignorarlo y lanzarse a la cama antes de sacar el celular de su bolsillo, ansioso por recibir alguna llamada o mensaje por parte de Mikami, porque la idea de solicitar una media beca la llevaría a cabo así Lawliet estuviese de acuerdo o no. Sin embargo la quietud de su habitación, la comodidad de su cama y el cansancio rezagado provocaron que sus ojos se cerrasen sin poder evitarlo, quedando dormido en pocos minutos, cayendo en un sueño tan profundo que no sintió la vibración del celular a su lado sobre el colchón.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Elle había terminado de subir la escalinata, ayudándose con unas muletas que Light le había conseguido un día antes, jamás se había percatado de la terrible distancia que había entre la parte superior e inferior de la casa, tan solo recordar lo tortuoso que sería desplazarse por su propio hogar le hacía rechinar los dientes molesto, y con la misma molestia empujó la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a seguir con la plática que Light había dejado pendiente abajo, pero se detuvo al encontrarlo dormido, tardó unos segundos antes de retomar su andar, acercándose despacio hasta que quedó frente al muchacho, al lado de quien se sentó mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, sin embargo la luz parpadeando en una de las esquinas del celular de Light llamó su atención, incluso se extrañó un poco al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de voz... es decir, no es que su novio jamás recibiera llamadas o mensajes, lo que inquietó al pelinegro es que se tratase de un número telefónico que ni siquiera estaba registrado en la agenda del castaño, por lo que sin dudarlo se dispuso a escucharlo. 

 _"Hola Light... me hubiese gustado escuchar tu voz, aunque supongo que debes estar ocupado, o a lo mejor descansando, no te veías muy bien el día de hoy, ¡no, espera! ¡Siempre te ves bien! Lo que quise decir es que lucí_ _as desanimado_ —, hubo una pausa, los ojos de Lawliet se agudizaron ante las suaves risas nerviosas y la tangible emoción por parte del otro muchacho— _quiz_ _á el postre que tengo planeado prepararte al llegar a casa te reanime... Como sea, solo quería decirte que me debes otro abrazo como el de ahora, ya está todo listo..._ fin del mensaje nuevo."


	4. Capitulo 4.

El despertador repicando sonsaco un sobresalto a Light, quien agitado vio hacia todas partes para corroborar que aún se encontraba en su habitación, pero la ventana frente a la cama dejaba colar los tenues rayos de sol que todo nuevo día conlleva, comprobando con ellos que había dormido durante toda la noche. Aún somnoliento palpó el colchón buscando acariciar el cuerpo que a diario amanecía a su lado, encontrando solamente un espacio vacío, lo que le hizo sentarse apresuradamente al recordar la discusión de la noche previa, su pecho se vio invadido por la vergüenza y culpa mientras salía de la habitación para bajar las escaleras con rapidez, suspirando aliviado al llegar al final de ellas, quedando justo debajo del marco que dividía la sala de la cocina, encontrándose a Elle sentado en la mesa bebiendo un café. Sin embargo el sosiego previo que había calmado el descontrolado palpitar de su corazón se esfumó tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron, siendo calado por la ira y decepción impregnados en aquellos oscuros orbes que lo veían fijamente, dejándolo paralizado por unos segundos, hasta que de sus labios brotó un casi inaudible "Buenos días", recibiendo solamente un gruñido como respuesta, el cual claramente no mermó la densidad en el ambiente, aún así Light se atrevió a adentrarse con timidez, admitía su culpa y se convencía que lo mejor sería disculparse con su novio por su actitud del día anterior, además creía que ahora más tranquilos podían hablar sobre el tema de la beca. 

—Yo... lo siento por... — Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por la risa socarrona del otro.

—Así que... ¿Lo sientes? Me pregunto a qué se debe esa disculpa... ¿Al hecho de que me dejaste solo cuando sabías que no debía subir las escaleras sin ayuda?, ¿a que escondieras mis analgésicos?, ¿ o a tu actitud infantil y egoísta de dejarme como un imbécil hablando solo en el sillón para que no pudiera seguirte? — El tono de voz aumentó al igual que la ironía en sus palabras, sin embargo Light no se inmutó, en cambio no podía evitar sentirse culpable de tan solo ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de su novio, las cuales se veían más marcadas esa mañana, revelando la mala noche que su pareja había pasado.

—Por favor Elle, sabes que no era mi intención dejarte solo, no quería seguir discutiendo cuando recién regresabas a casa del hospital pero tu actitud...

—¡Ah, claro! ¿¡Ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo!? — Vociferó apartando la taza, provocando con el brusco movimiento que un poco del café se derramara sobre la mesa — ¿¡Es eso lo que estás queriendo decir!?, ¿¡y qué actitud se supone que debo tener según tú!? ¡No me digas! ¿¡Tengo que estar agradecido de que lo que pasó fue solo un pequeño rasguño!? ¿¡Qué podría haber sido peor y toda esa mierda!?

Light guardó silencio por unos segundos, sorprendido ante la agresividad en las palabras del mayor, si bien no era la primera vez que discutían, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

—Lawliet... entiendo que estés molesto — Susurró mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de él — Pero no tienes porqué alzar la voz cuando estamos intentando hablar como las dos personas civilizadas que creo que somos. Realmente me siento muy mal por haberte dejado solo ayer en la noche, en verdad lo siento... Por favor perdóname — Sonrió apenado mientras intentaba tomar la pálida mano que yacía sobre la mesa, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando Elle la retiró sin disimulo.

—Mira, Light... en este puto momento no tengo ganas de actuar como una "persona civilizada" — Sarcásticamente formó las comillas en el aire con sus dedos — ¡De lo único que tengo ganas es de que me des mis benditos analgésicos, porque el maldito dolor me esta matando desde ayer a la noche para ser más precisos! — Su irritable actitud sonsaco un sonoro bufido a Light, quien de forma abrupta se empujó sobre la silla para ponerse en pie.

—¡¡Estoy intentando reparar mi error disculpándome contigo y tú solo estás pensando en esos estupidos calmantes!! — Apretó los puños molesto al dejar la cocina y dirigirse escaleras arriba, pisando con fuerzas en cada paso.

—¡Quiero creer que estás yendo a buscar mis medicamentos! — Vociferó mientras estiraba el cuello para intentar ver la dirección que el castaño había tomado al dejar la cocina —¡Espero que no me hayas vuelto a dejar hablando solo! — Continuó unos segundos después al no haber obtenido respuesta. 

Gruñó desesperado, estaba a punto de volver a gritarle pero no hizo falta, en ese momento Light cruzó el umbral de la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar la caja de los analgésicos sobre la mesa antes de volver a tomar asiento a su lado. 

—Bien, ya tienes lo que tanto querías, ¿podrías ahora intentar hablar conmigo sin alterarte? — Se cruzó de brazos ofendido, sin embargo esta vez su boca se abrió por la sorpresa al ver la desesperación con la que Lawliet sacó tres pastillas, las cuales sin dudarlo bebió como si nada con su café —¡Espera, Elle! ¿¡Qué carajos estás haciendo!? 

—Creí que había sido claro hace unos momentos cuando dije que el jodido dolor me está matando — Espetó apretando la mandíbula — Honestamente no entiendo qué tanto quieres hablar si ni siquiera eres capaz de escucharme cuando te digo algo tan simple como eso. 

Light parpadeó confundido, desconcertado y molesto ante la actitud del otro. No todo en su relación había sido fácil, habían tenido momentos malos como cualquier pareja, pero de su madre había aprendido que a veces dar tu brazo a torcer era la mejor solución, y entendía lo mal que el pelinegro se lo pudiese estar pasando, sin embargo eso no significaba que debía o que era fácil soportar su mal humor. 

—Escucha, Lawliet... — Suspiró intentando mantener la calma, pero antes de que pudiese continuar alguien llamó a la puerta, desconcertando un poco al castaño ya que nunca recibían visitas tan temprano, sin embargo el pelinegro no parecía para nada sorprendido. 

—Vaya, mira la hora... Que puntual, incluso llegó cinco minutos antes —. Sonrió irónicamente ante la confusión del otro —Es cierto... Se me olvidó decirte que no tengo intenciones de quedarme todo el día solo, y ya que tú vas a irte a la universidad, le pedí a uno de mis compañeros que viniera a hacerme compañía. 

—Pero yo pensaba quedarme contigo el día de hoy... 

—¿Así que ibas a quedarte en casa? Pues que extraño... ayer insistías en tomar una beca, supongo que estás enterado que para aplicar y mantenerla debes tener una asistencia perfecta y un promedio mayor a 8.5, ¿verdad? — La sorna en su voz era palpable, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba cuando las cosas no se hacían como él decía, y en su situación se sentía como un inútil —Vamos, Light — Interrumpió al pasar unos segundos en los que ambos se habían quedado en silencio, solo el timbre dejándose escuchar —¿Vas a seguir haciendo esperar a nuestro invitado o pretendes que yo me levante a abrir la puerta?

El muchacho no se molestó en contestar, tan solo soltó un gruñido antes de ponerse en pie y encaminarse hasta la puerta de entrada. 

—Buenos días — La sonrisa del recién llegado se borró cuando no recibió el saludo que hubiese esperado, Light tan solo abrió la puerta y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a pasos apresurados hacia la escalinata. 

—Hey, Haru. Pasa. 

El aludido asomó la cabeza por el umbral, sonriendo tímidamente a Elle, quien con ayuda de sus muletas se había puesto en pie para dirigirse a la sala. 

—Creo que vine en mal momento — Opinó luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

—No le prestes atención — se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los cojines del sillón más largo —. Pero ven, toma asiento y cuéntame como va todo. 

—Pues el jefe no puso ningún pero para darme el día libre sabiendo que vendría a verte, sabes que te aprecia mucho —. Sonrió luego de un suspiro, aún sintiendose inoportuno de haber llegado.

—Si, lo sé. Me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que podía tomarme el mes entero, pero no sé...  — Tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, quien amablemente le ayudó a acomodar la pierna sobre una silla del comedor que Light había llevado a la sala desde un día antes. 

—¿Por el dinero? Es la primera vez que te incapacitas en el año, no creo que se te vaya a hacer algún descuento pero podrías hablar con nuestro jefe. 

—Él me aprobaría los días como vacaciones si es necesario, es más, al regresar deberé pasar más tiempo en la oficina mientras me recupero y él me ha confirmado que no por ello se me pagará menos, pero no creo poder soportar estar tantos días aquí encerrado—. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldar antes de soltar un hondo suspiro. 

—¿Y como vas con el dolor? — Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en la pierna vendada del otro, la cual se veía levemente hinchada, haciendo que el muchacho de gabardina gris automáticamente recordase la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con el pelinegro. 

—¡Eso es lo peor! — Replicó de inmediato —Me tomé un par de pastillas antes de que vinieras y por el momento el dolor es pasable, pero he tenido la peor noche de mi vida — Bufó y formó un mohín con los labios, su rostro cansado cambió a uno intrigado cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos, estirando un poco el cuello echó un vistazo hacia las escalinatas, continuando en voz baja una vez confirmó que su novio seguía en la habitación —¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Teniendo la misma precaución que el Lawliet, Haru llevó su mano a uno de los compartimientos internos de su gabardina, sacando de ella una diminuta bolsa, la cual Elle tomó al instante y la guardó en su pantalón. 

—¿No le has dicho? — Preguntó curioso, aún manteniendo el tono bajo de voz. 

—No lo entendería, seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo —. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su asiento. 

Elle admitía que el dolor lo tenía desesperado, pero tampoco creía estar haciendo algo incorrecto, la cocaína funcionaba bastante bien como analgésico, solo tenía que dejarla cuando los malestares cesaran. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Light no lo aceptaría, y poner más tensa la situación entre ellos es lo que menos quería. 

Era un alivio que ambos se hubiesen mantenido en silencio luego de su pequeña charla, Haru revisaba sus mensajes, sólo alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta del piso de arriba ser azotada, apareciendo Light por las escaleras, con el entrecejo fruncido junto a su cabello desordenado y húmedo. 

—Light, ¿Puedes traernos algo de beber, por favor? 

El castaño ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, tan sólo continuó con su andar mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa e intentaba recordar si había guardado todo lo necesario en su bolsón. Con la prisa había tomado las primeras prendas que encontró. 

—Lo haría pero llegaré tarde, y necesito asistencia perfecta para mi beca, ¿recuerdas? — Contestó hastiado, no estaba de humor para fingir ser amable. 

Elle estaba a punto de replicar, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo la puerta principal se cerró bruscamente tras la salida de Light.

—Parece que no eran tan buenos días después de todo —. Masculló Haru incómodamente antes de ponerse en pie —¿Quieres que te traiga algo? 

—No, gracias. Pero pasa, estas en tu casa —. Contestó cabizbajo, avergonzado de lo mal parado que su novio lo había dejado. 

—Tú tranquilo, no es la primera vez que discuten, ¿verdad? — Continuó unos segundos después, mientras pensaba si era conveniente o no pasar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. 

—Obviamente no —. Bufó cruzándose de brazos —¿Sabes? La señora Yagami es la mujer más  linda que he conocido, siempre tan servicial con su marido, en muchas cosas Light se  parece a ella, pero a veces es tan necio. 

—Pues yo que tú estaría atento — Opinó alzando una ceja, la malicia en sus palabras llamó rápidamente la atención del pelinegro — Ayer en la noche me dijiste que por la dichosa beca habían discutido, piénsalo...  apenas tiene veintiún años, ¿verdad? En cambio tú y yo ya estamos llegando a los treinta, ¿no se te hace raro que justamente ahora que tú no puedes moverte insista tanto en pasar más tiempo en la universidad? 

Elle guardó silencio, analizando cada palabra y sintiendo como el coraje crecía en él mediante más lo pensaba. 

 

oOo

 

Todos aquellos que llevasen filosofía sabían que el veterano catedrático disfrutaba lanzar sus preguntas a un selecto grupo de estudiantes: A los distraídos. A diferencia de otros profesores, quienes seguramente sentirían la sangre hervir al creer que sus enseñanzas caían en sacos rotos, el hombre de baja estatura se deleitaba con la ignorancia y desesperación que se apoderaba de las pupilas de los muchachos que elegía "al azar"; ésos que ni siquiera tomaban apuntes junto a los que se pasaban la clase mirando al reloj eran los más propensos a ser los elegidos. Y Light estaba seguro que él estaba a salvo, siempre estaba atento y le gustaba participar, jamás pasaría por dicha vergüenza... Aunque claro, antes jamás había entendido a cabalidad la frase "estar en la luna"; aún podía sentir las mejillas arder de recordar la mirada curiosa y burlona de sus compañeros junto a la imponente del docente, sus estúpidos balbuceos solo despertaron los murmullos en los demás. Salió a pasos apresurados pero cabizbajo una vez la clase finalizó, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la de su profesor, quien seguramente desde el escritorio no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

¡Que vergüenza! Se repetía Light mientras cruzaba el campus, tan ensimismado con sus reproches que no percibió la llegada de alguien por detrás, quien al rodearle con los brazos le hizo dar un respingo y soltar un sonoro jadeo asustado antes de girarse apresurado.

—Hey, tranquilo. Lo siento, no quise asustarte —. Sonrió con gracia, dejando entrever su perlada dentadura. 

—No, perdón... lo que pasa... — No sabe ni siquiera qué decir, tan solo se rasca la coronilla de manera nerviosa, como buscando las palabras idóneas, porque aunque el muchacho no le desagrada, hubiese preferido no encontrarse con Mikami, al menos no por el momento.

—¿Sucede algo...? — Su rostro, antes alegre, cambió a uno preocupado. 

—No, no es nada... — Intentó sonreír. 

—¿Es por lo de la beca? — Inquirió, siendo consciente de cómo el cuerpo del otro se tensó al escuchar esas palabras —Porque ya está todo listo — Aseveró.

—Mikami... respecto a eso...

—Puedes iniciar hoy mismo — Sonrió luciendo entusiasmado, sin embargo había sido tajante al percibir la duda en la voz del otro. 

—Es que no creo que sea buena idea — Suelta sin pensar, apartando la mirada cuando la sonrisa abandona el rostro del otro —. He hablado con mi novio y... — Empieza pero se detiene al no saber cómo continuar. Ignora la influencia que Elle tiene sobre él, pero se convence que es mejor evitar conflictos y llevar la fiesta en paz, las cosas que uno debería hacer por amor. 

—Ya he hablado con el decano —. Continúa, sus facciones se tensan, ya sea que la mención del "novio" lo haya puesto así, o que simplemente quiera mostrarse imponente. Pero hay silencio por parte del otro, no muy convencido aún —Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, ¿quién rechazaría que le financien la mitad de su carrera a cambio de ayudar con tontas labores dentro de la universidad? Es tu futuro del que hablas, no te debería importar otra opinión más que la tuya —. Sabe que a su manera también lo está presionando, pero intenta ser sutil, no quiere permitirse que la oportunidad de estar a su lado se le vaya de las manos. 

Y Light lo piensa, ignora las verdaderas intenciones del otro pero agradece sus palabras, ésas que sin querer renuevan la idea que tiene desde que comenzó a vivir con su novio. Una idea que odia y que a veces intenta ignorar pero que está presente cada que le invade la sensación de haber dejado el mando de su padre para estar bajo el control de Lawliet, de su adorado novio cuya sobreprotección a veces le incomodaba,  y no decía que el pelinegro era malo, para nada, pero tenía contado el tiempo que a Light le tomaba volver de la universidad casa, si se tomaba más tiempo era causa de preocupación; por ello debía tenerlo al tanto de cualquier actividad extracurricular, así como también de sus horarios de clases para evitar malos entendidos. Eran contadas las ocasiones que Light había propuesto buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos, pese a que no estaban rodeados de lujos, Lawliet ganaba bastante bien, aún así odiaba la sensación de ser un mantenido, pero su amoroso novio era bueno con las palabras y caricias, viéndole a los ojos solía asegurarle con voz melosa que no le permitiría trabajar, una decisión que crispaba al castaño, pero quien no se atrevía a contradecirlo, sobretodo cuando el otro comenzaba a susúrrale entre beso y beso que lo hacía por su bien, por el inmenso amor que le tenía, por la promesa que le había hecho a su suegro de siempre cuidarlo, y Light cedía.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión calló en lugar de negarse como Lawliet hubiese esperado. La mirada de Mikami seguía fija, ambos sin decir nada, casi podía leer en las pupilas del más alto las palabras que hace unos momentos le había dicho, y quizá ellas junto a la molestia que cargaba contra su novio por la discusión de la mañana estaban jugando a favor de Teru. 

—Supongo que tienes razón... — Masculló al fin, queriendo convencerse que sus palabras no eran un mero deseo de llevarle la contraria a su pareja, aunque, y debía admitirlo, en parte sí se debía ello. 

—Genial... — El aire escapa por completo de sus pulmones y cree que en cualquier momento sus piernas ya no podrán sostenerlo —Luego de tu última clase puedes buscarme en la cafetería para indicarte qué debes hacer — Explicó despacio, cada palabra fue articulada de la mejor forma, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que había sido pronunciarlas. 

Sin poder evitarlo Mikami se abalanzó contra el castaño, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de nuevo, pero no estaba preparado para el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando Light correspondió al abrazo con sinceridad. Dejando de lado los caprichos, realmente le emocionaba la idea de la beca, por lo que intentó convencerse que la discusión de la noche anterior había sido el resultado de lo cansado que Elle debía sentirse por haber estado tantos días en el hospital, pero que sí lo hablaban con calma su novio entendería, no había nada de qué preocuparse, Lawliet lo apoyaría.  

 

oOo

 

Las risas dentro de aquella casa se detuvieron abruptamente una vez la puerta principal se abrió. Contrario a su actitud hostil de la mañana, en esta ocasión Light sonríe y saluda a su invitado, quien pese a la hora no se había marchado a casa para no dejar a su compañero solo, pero que se pone de pie a causa de la presencia del recién llegado. 

—Nos estamos hablando, Elle. 

De forma amable rechazó la invitación a cenar de Light, sabía que el muchacho lo hacía como agradecimiento, pero pronto serían las 21h00 y lo que más quería era estar en casa donde su esposa lo esperaba. Así que simplemente tomó la gabardina que había colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta y salió, sabiendo que atrás dejaba un ambiente tenso, pudo percibir la rabia en los ojos de su compañero en algún momento.

—¿Quieres algo especial para cenar? — cuestionó sonriendo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo lanzaba junto con su bolsón a uno de los sillones individuales. 

Se acercó hasta su novio y se inclinó hacia adelante; haría borrón y cuenta nueva, pese a que estaba cansado quería consentirlo, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el otro ladeó el rostro, rechazando su beso. 

—¿Por qué vienes hasta esta hora? — Su voz fue ronca, pero lo que más llamó la atención del castaño fueron los ojos rojos de Lawliet cuando éste volteó a verlo, ¿su molestia sería tanta para estar en dicho estado? —Al final aceptaste la beca, ¿verdad? — Continuó al no haber recibido respuesta por parte del otro. 

—No entiendo cuál es el verdadero problema con eso —. Contestó luego de un suspiro, enderezándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, convencido de que no deseaba discutir más. 

—Y yo no entiendo cuál es el verdadero interés con eso —  Tomando sus muletas Lawliet se puso en pie para dirigirse a la habitación contigua—¿¡Es que acaso piensas venir todos los días a estas horas!?

—Fue mi primer día —. Comentó, hastiado de escuchar que el otro le había vuelto a alzar la voz, pero intentó mantenerse calmado, podía escuchar al pelinegro seguirlo de cerca mientras él iba y venía entre la refrigeradora y los estantes buscando lo necesario para la cena, pero sin voltear en ningún momento —Supongo que una vez me quede claro la organización que llevan y el cómo trabajan ciertas máquinas, terminare más rápido y podré venir más temprano. 

—¿¡Supones!? — Farfulló exaltado al verlo encogerse de hombros, como si fuese de poca importancia —¿¡Acaso haces esto porque me tienes lastima!? — Detesta la idea, pero debe preguntar, porque la sensación de ser un inútil ya era demasiado humillante como para que ahora Light también lo viese como uno. 

—¡No, Lawliet, no tiene nada que ver contigo! — Suelta de forma tajante mientras prende la estufa, pero esa respuesta no parece dejar tranquilo al pelinegro, porque al final de cuentas él no está de acuerdo, sean cuales sean las razones de Light. 

—¡¡Entonces dime a qué se debe tu maldita necedad!! — El castaño siente la respiración de Lawliet muy cerca de la nuca, de hecho lo escucha tan agitado que algunos de sus castaños mechones se mueven a la altura de su cuello, pero no contesta, en cambio comienza a tararear frente a la estufa para mantenerse calmado; no le contestaría, no discutirían de nuevo, le haría de cenar, le daría sus analgésicos y ambos se irían a la cama. Sin embargo ignora que su actitud exaspera al otro, quien en estos momentos lo que menos posee es cordura, por lo que sin pensarlo toma uno de los brazos del castaño, quien da un respingo al ser volteado de manera sorpresivamente y brusca —¿¡Que acaso estás sordo!? ¡¡Siempre debes darme la cara cuando te hablo!! 

Light no responde, pero no porque siga con la idea que querer evitar otra discusión, más bien el cálido aliento del mayor bañándole el rostro lo deja inerte, sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, aun cuando siente que esos largos dedos clavándose en su brazo le están lastimando.


	5. Capítulo cinco.

De pie bajo la ducha Light permitía que el agua cayese empapándole el cabello, bajando las copiosas gotas por todo su cuerpo. Su piel estaba más pálida debido a la baja temperatura de la madrugada junto al agua fría, haciendo lucir más violáceas las marcas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, donde la forma de los dedos de su novio se dibujaban perfectamente.

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano que lo usual, mucho antes que la alarma sonara, de hecho no estaba seguro si había logrado dormir aunque fuese un poco durante toda la noche, probablemente no, las levemente inflamadas y sonrojadas ojeras confirmaban lo contrario, definitivamente sería una tortura soportar el día en la universidad cuando sus ojos escocían tras sus párpados.

Envolvió una blanca toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo, intentó esbozar una sonrisa para mostrarla durante el día, pero su cabeza estaba tan plagada de pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido que sus labios no obedecieron, optó entonces por dejar escapar el aire por la boca con el fin de calmar los latidos de su corazón y recobrar la compostura.

Lawliet, quien sentado a la orilla el colchón, alzó la cabeza de forma abrupta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo Light de él sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, yendo directamente hasta el armario.

—¿Podemos hablar? — De forma agitada tomó las muletas que estaban al lado de la cama para ponerse en pie.

—Se me hace tarde —. Susurró aún dándole la espalda. Lawliet sabía que era la peor mentira, solo bastaba ver la hora en el reloj para saber que realmente aún era muy temprano, sin embargo no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—Por favor, Light —. Intentó una vez más acercándose apresuradamente pero manteniendo cierta cautela al notar que el castaño tenía intenciones de volver al baño luego de haber tomado un par de prendas.

El aludido no tenía deseos de hablar, sin embargo tampoco se atrevió a continuar con su andar, en cambio se quedó inerte, sabiendo que su novio estaba a unos pasos atrás. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, Lawliet realmente deseaba arreglar las cosas pero simplemente las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la violácea zona en el brazo del menor. Light dio un leve respingo cuando sintió los dedos de su novio rozarle el hombro, Lawliet retiró la mano rápidamente, apenado y afectado ante tal reacción.

—Lo siento... — Masculló retrocediendo un par de pasos —No quería asustarte.

El castaño apretó contra su pecho la ropa que cargaba antes de ladear levemente el rostro, viendo por sobre su hombro al mayor, quien en estos momentos se mantenía cabizbajo.

—Te agradecería que no te me acerques —. Contestó serio antes de volver su vista al frente. Lawliet por su parte no recibió de buena manera aquel comentario.

—Bueno perdóón — Exclamó de forma irónica —, tampoco es para tanto.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? — Farfulló mientras giraba, quedando ambos frente a frente —¿¡A ti te parece normal tu reacción de anoche!?

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que reaccione cuando me estás provocando!?  — Vociferó haciendo que Light retrocediera un poco, pero sin apartarle la mirada —¡¡Sabes que esto lo haces solo por llevarme la contraria, por un capricho tuyo nada más!!

—¿¡Por llevarte la contraria!? ¿¡Por un capricho!? ¡Tan solo quería ayudarte porque me preocupo por ti! — Giró con intenciones de alejarse, sin embargo Elle lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo devolverse, el brusco movimiento ocasionando que su ropa y toalla fueran a parar al suelo.

—¡Si te preocuparas por mí ya estarías siguiendo las clases en línea para estar más tiempo en casa! — Las venas del cuello del mayor se marcaban y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido al enfado y dolor que comenzaba a cosquillar en su pantorrilla —¿¡O cómo esperas que me sienta si ahora que estoy tan mal decides pasar más tiempo en la universidad en lugar de estar conmigo!?

Ambos guardaron silencio, inevitablemente los ojos de Light perdieron fiereza luego de las palabras del pelinegro. Dejar las clases presenciales por un tiempo era algo que ya había pensado y que aún tenía en mente, pero que por su estúpido orgullo había pospuesto.

No era la primera vez que tenían sus diferencias, pero siempre habían sabido solucionarlas de forma sensata, eran muy pocas las veces en las que una discusión había subido de tono, y siempre era cuando Light tomaba una actitud infantil en lugar de escuchar lo que Lawliet decidía por su propio bien. La última vez que habían tenido una riña tan fuerte fue cuando el castaño insistió en reunirse con unos compañeros luego de la universidad para terminar un proyecto que tenían pendiente, Lawliet en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo, para empezar no sabía quiénes eran esos tipos ni en la casa de quién se reunirían, las calles son peligrosas y tampoco puedes confiar en cualquiera, pero su novio muchas veces era demasiado ingenuo para comprenderlo; al final Light había terminado convenciendo a sus compañeros de reunirse en su casa tal y como Lawliet lo había sugerido, se podrían haber ahorrado toda la discusión si desde un principio el castaño hubiese seguido sus consejos.

—Yo solo quería ayudar... — Repitió, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más suave —Pensé que ibas a apoyarme.

—¿Perdón? — Enarcó una ceja ofendido —¿Acaso debo estar de acuerdo con esa estúpida idea para que te sientas apoyado? —Intentó retroceder dos pasos apoyándose con las muletas, sin embargo una dolorosa punzada en toda su pierna casi lo manda al suelo sino es porque Light lo sujetó rápidamente —. Sabes que tuve que dejar mi orgullo de lado y hacer mil malabares para que tus padres me aceptaran, jamás estuvieron de acuerdo que estuvieras con un hombre mayor, aún así me atuve a sus condiciones y respeté todo lo que me pidieron— Continuó con sus reclamos mientras se apoyaba en el castaño para regresar a la cama, soltando un leve quejido en cada paso debido al dolor —. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te apoyo cuando todo lo que hago es por nuestro bien? 

Lawliet no tuvo ningún reparo en alejar  a Light tan pronto se sentó a la orilla del colchón, dejándole en claro su molestia. Para el castaño la discusión pasó a segundo plano al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su novio, intentó auxiliarlo, ayudarle a acomodar la pierna sobre un banquito que tenían bajo la cama, pero nuevamente se vio rechazado por el pelinegro.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo...? — Preguntó con premura, jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa, no preocupándose por cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Ahora te preocupa? — Bufó antes de poner los ojos en blanco —¿No que se te hacia muy tarde para irte?

—Puedo faltar hoy a la universidad... si quieres — Continuó aún de pie frente al pelinegro, dudando si era buena idea tomar asiento a su lado. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido.

—Haz lo que quieras, Light —. Estiró un brazo para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, buscando sus pastillas adentro mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba la pierna con el fin de mitigar el dolor —Pero si tanto quieres esa beca, ¿no deberías cuidar tu asistencia? Además es tu primer día como ayudante en esa cafetería, ¿no? Lo peor que puedes hacer es causar una mala primera impresión —. Continuó con cierto tono de ironía en su voz acompañado de los gestos con su rostro

—Podría hablar con mi amigo... — Soltó rascándose la coronilla nervioso. Ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que el mayor decía, su mente tan solo estaba enfocada en encontrar las palabras idóneas.

—¿Amigo? — Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, Light sonrió levemente al saber que había logrado captar la atención del pelinegro, pero no por las razones que pensaba.

—¡Si! Teru Mikami, te hablé de él, ¿lo recuerdas? — Comenzó con un tono de voz más audible mientras tomaba asiento al lado del mayor —Le puedo pedir que consiga a alguien más para que me... — Se detuvo abruptamente y la ligera sonrisa de su rostro desapareció cuando su novio dejó escapar una risa burlesca.

—¿¡Y tú crees que una beca la agarras y la dejas cuando quieres!?— Se puso de pie de manera brusca, importándole poco el dolor, sintiéndose Light de nuevo rechazado — ¡Ves y como si eres un caprichoso que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas! — Se alejó un poco ayudándose con las muletas y manteniendo su pierna flexionada mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta, soltando un quejido en cada paso—Estaré allá abajo. Termina de cambiarte y...

—Puedo intentarlo... —Interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez su voz había sonado temblorosa. Había escuchado lo que Elle decía y sabía que tenía razón, él había tenido suerte en que Mikami le hubiese conseguido esa oportunidad con bastante rapidez, pero estaba seguro que podía encontrar alguna alternativa —Ya no quiero que discutamos, Lawliet.

—Pues eso lo hubieses pensado antes, ¿no crees? — Puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con  su andar y tomar la perilla —Deja de ser tan infantil por una vez en tu vida,  ve y hazte cargo de tus acciones.

La puerta se cerró antes de que Light tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo más, quedando solo en la habitación sumido en un incómodo silencio. Dejó escapar el aire por la boca, sintiendo como sus pulmones temblaban dentro de su pecho, aún desnudo se acomodó sobre el colchón, donde cerró los ojos para calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón; su mente iba demasiado rápido, plagándolo de pensamientos cada vez más severos, reproduciendo una a una las palabras de Lawliet, reprochándose a sí mismo por todas ellas.

 

**oOo**

 

Kiyomi se apoyó sobre la barra de la cafetería para ver qué tanto hacía su amigo con sus manos al otro lado de ella.

—¿Sigue sin contestar? — Se acomodó sobre el alto taburete antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su refresco, dejando en la punta de la pajilla el intenso rojo de su labial.

—Es tarde... — Masculló más para él mismo, comenzando a sentir el sudor acumularse en su frente.

—Quizá su última clase se extendió —. Se encogió de hombros y cruzó la pierna, haciendo que su falda dejara al descubierto parte de su muslo —Quiero más —. Exigió alzando y agitando en el aire el vaso vacío. 

—El otro lo pagas tú —. Masculló el pelinegro antes de guardar el celular y rellenar el vaso de su amiga con mas jugo de naranja.

—¡Ja, seguro no le dirías eso a Light! — Opinó haciendo un mohín con los labios. 

—¿Y si le pasó algo? No me ha escrito en todo el día —. Continuó, ignorando a la chica, quien frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos indignada, le agradaba Mikami pero soportarlo a veces era difícil.

—Espero que te preocupes igual por mí el día que desaparezca —. Puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano —¡Me conoces de más tiempo...! — No pudo continuar con su drama, de pronto había perdido la atención de su amigo cuando éste sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo.

—Me esta escribiendo... — Murmuró nervioso, sus manos sudaban y temblaban mientras intentaba trazar el patrón en la pantalla  —Dice que ya viene... — El aparato vibró de nuevo —... Que tiene que hablar conmigo — Frunció el entrecejo ante el mensaje reciente, y con miedo abrió el siguiente —... ¿Que le busque un reemplazo?

—¡Dejame ver! — Exclamó Kiyomi inclinándose hacia adelante y arrebatándole el celular, lo cual no fue difícil debido al estado de shock en el que Mikami estaba —Quizá olvidó las bolas en el otro pantalón — Comentó casualmente, ganándose una fiera mirada por parte de su amigo —¡Ay, por favor, no me veas así! ¿¡Qué es esto de decírtelo por mensajes!?

—Le voy a llamar...

—No, no lo harás—. Interrumpió colocando ambas manos sobre el mármol, ocultando el aparato debajo de ellas—Espera que venga y lo hablan con calma.

—¿¡Que lo hable con calma!? ¡Me esta pidiendo que le busque un reemplazo! — Farfulló antes de llevarse una mano a la cara y apartarse algunos mechones de la frente.

—Joder, Mikami, bajale a tu intensidad, la gente nos ve feo —. Murmuró mientras fingía buscar algo en su gran bolso para disimular la vergüenza que el peliengro a veces le causaba. 

—¡No me llames intenso! — Refunfuñó, sonsacando una suave carcajada a la chica. Siempre había odiado el apodo que Kiyomi le había dado —Además tú sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que el decano aceptara.

—Ay, no exageres — Agitó una mano de arriba y abajo como restándole importancia —. Tan sólo tienes que hablar con él, no creo que le desagrade la idea de removerle la media beca a ese muchacho, ni que esta universidad fuera un centro comunitario —. Se irguió sobre su asiento y dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida de forma pausada y delicada como sólo ella era, o al menos como aparentaba ser ante los otros —Además no creo que Light realmente lo necesite, dices que tiene su propio auto cuando tú y yo aún usamos el autobús, si el decano aceptó en primer lugar es solo porque ese hombre te ama —. Mikami puso los ojos en blanco mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la barra, era difícil resistir la tentación de llamarle cuando tenía el celular tan cerca, y la ansiedad por ver al castaño cruzar la puerta de la cafetería no estaba ayudando —¿Entonces buscaras a alguien más? — Preguntó luego de unos segundos, cuando se convenció que sus palabras no habían tenido ningún efecto.

—Por supuesto que no —. Contestó con bastante rapidez y seguridad, sonsacando un suspiro a Kiyomi.

—Ay, Teru,  te quiero pero a veces te pasas de intenso... — Apoyó ambos codos sobre la superficie de mármol  y acomodó su mandíbula en la palma de sus manos —Tú sabes que esto no lo haces por ayudarlo sino por estar cerca de él, pero tiene novio... —Susurró lo último.

—Claro que quiero ayudarlo... — Masculló apartando la mirada, definitivamente la mención del susodicho lo incomodaba.

—Pues no sé, ¿recuerdas aquel mensaje de voz que le dejaste el otro día? Jamás te contestó, imagina si fue su novio quien lo escuchó —. Abrió los ojos exageradamente como si fuese la peor de las posibilidades, y por un momento Mikami sostuvo la respiración al recordarlo —Aunque sigues vivo así que no creo —. Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia —Pero a lo que me refiero es... debes de ser prudente, puedes dañar una relación y a ti mismo si andas de intenso — Estiró ambos brazos y sujetó las manos de su amigo, quien dejó escapar un bufido.

—¡Que no me digas int... Son dos noventa y nueve por el refresco —. Soltó las manos de la chica y se irguió por completo, provocando que Kiyomi parpadease confundida debido al abrupto cambio.

—¿Eh...?

—¡Hola!

Mikami devolvió el saludo agitando la mano y Kiyomi ladeó el torso sobre el asiento, encontrándose a Light a su lado, la presencia del castaño explicaba todo.

—Eres más lindo de cerca... — Susurró Takada escaneando al muchacho por completo, provocando que Teru abriera los ojos sorprendido y que Light se sonrojara. Bueno, al ser amiga de Mikami había tenido que ser parte del acoso que el pelinegro hacía desde lejos en ocasiones —Digo, mi nombre es Kiyomi Takada — Continuó de forma delicada, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras estiraba el otro brazo para estrechar la mano del recién llegado.

—Light Yagami, un gusto —. Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

—El gusto es mío, pequeño —. Sonrió de lado con una mirada coqueta. El castaño parecía ser alguien muy educado y agradable, no le hubiese importado quedarse un poco más y charlar más a gusto con él, pero podía sentir la fija mirada de su intenso atravesándole, pidiéndole que dejara de hacer un mal tercio — Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero se me hace tarde para mi última clase—. Tomó el bolso que había dejado a un lado, Light como todo un caballero le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a bajar, un gesto que la chica agradeció con una sutil sonrisa.

Se alejó contoneando las caderas de forma elegante, caminaba lento pero segura, atrayendo furtivas miradas a su paso. Mikami soltó una suave risa antes de negar despacio con la cabeza, aun le causaba gracia que esa afable chica que todos veían fuese la misma dramática, malhablada y borracha que él conocía.

—Lamento la tardanza... — Light Carraspeó la garganta antes de excusarse

—¿Eh...? ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí—. Agitó ambas manos con rapidez, sonrojándose nervioso al darse cuenta que se había quedado viendo a Kiyomi por mucho tiempo y no quería que Light pensase mal —¿Estás bien...? — Preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo unos segundos después, recobrando la compostura al notar que los ojos del castaño no brillaban como otros días.

—Ah, ha sido un día largo —. Intentó fingir una sonrisa mientras rodeaba la barra para que Mikami le indicase por dónde empezar, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al percatarse que el pelinegro aún lo veía de forma desconfiada—¿recibiste mi mensaje? — Continuó con el fin de desviar al tema.

—No... — Contestó rápidamente antes de apartar la mirada

—Oh... bueno, necesitaba hablar sobre... — Se rascó la coronilla nervioso, no obstante antes de que pudiese continuar, Teru le tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarlo con dirección a la cocina.

—No hay tiempo en estos momentos, ya estamos bastante atrasados.

Light intentó explicar una vez más mientras el pelinegro lo jalaba hacía el área de empleados en la cafetería, sin embargo éste lo interrumpió las veces necesarias. Teru sabía que no podía evadir el tema por siempre, pero intentaría retrasarlo lo más posible, al menos no hoy, no cuando esa mañana había pasado más de cincuenta minutos en acomodar su cabello y elegir el atuendo perfecto, era el momento que había esperado por días y no quería desaprovecharlo.

 

**oOo**

 

_"La persona a la que intentas llamar no puede atenderte en estos momentos, por favor..."_

Lawliet soltó un gruñido antes de desconectar la llamada, era la quinta vez que intentaba sin obtener respuesta. Estuvo a punto de lanzar su celular contra la pared, sin embargo se contuvo.

—Esto es una mierda —. Bufó, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá antes de cerrar los ojos.

El día había sido demasiado largo y aburrido, ni Haru ni ningún otro de sus compañeros había podido llegar a pasar la tarde con él, no porque los necesitase, honestamente Lawliet no creía que alguien debía cuidar de él, la herida en su pantorrilla no era grave y ésta solo dolía ante algún movimiento brusco, y si hasta el momento la había pasado mal era por culpa de Light, pero de ahí en más creía ser capaz de hacer la mayoría de cosas por su propia cuenta; aún así pasarte el día encerrado y solo sin mucha movilidad podía matar de aburrimiento a cualquiera.

No dándose por vencido volvió a tomar su celular y se dirigió a las llamadas recientes, marcando el último número, solo que en esta ocasión la llamada sí fue atendida luego de replicar un par de veces.

—Hasta que te dignas en contestar—. Gruñó sin darle tiempo a la otra persona de decir algo.

—Si, Lawliet, a mí también me alegra saber que estás bien —. La risa de Haru se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea, provocando con ella que el pelinegro frunciera más el entrecejo.

—Llevo marcándote toda la tarde —. Continuó con el mismo tono de voz, ignorando el sarcasmo de su amigo.

—Ya te había dicho que no podría llegar a visitarte hoy — Suspiró, manteniendo el celular apoyado en el hombro, sosteniendo su maletín con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba las llaves de su auto —, tenía trabajo acumulado y reuniones pendientes pero Curtis tenía el día libre, pensé que le llamarías a él.

—No te llamaba para eso... — Masculló aún malhumorado.

—¿Ah, no? Pues espero que no me digas que ya te acabaste aquello, por el momento no tengo más y tampoco...

—Es sobre lo que hablamos ayer — Interrumpió de forma tosca, haciendo que Haru detuviese su andar abruptamente.

—¿Ayer...? — Entrecerró levemente los ojos intentando recordar, habían hablado tantas cosas que no era fácil adivinar.

—Si, bueno... ¿recuerdas que hablamos sobre la estúpida idea que a Light se le había metido en la cabeza ?— Susurró lo último, como temiendo a que alguien fuese a escucharlo.

—¡Ahhh, si! — Exclamó mientras su mente recapitulaba esa conversación en específico —Sobre la dichosa beca, ¿verdad?

—Ajá, al final terminó tomándola —. Contestó de mala gana, sonsacando un suspiro de sorpresa a su compañero —Aún no ha vuelto a casa.

—¡O sea que no le importó dejarte solo a pesar de que estás herido! — Bufó antes de aventar su maletín a los asientos traseros del auto, notablemente molesto.

—Por eso he estado intentando llamarte — Estiró un poco su cuello solo para cerciorarse que nadie abriera la puerta principal —, yo lo amo pero cuando se comporta así no sé ni qué pensar.

—¿Entonces piensas tomarme la palabra...? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—Si... — Contestó luego de pensarlo un poco —pero que sea discreto y obviamente que sea alguien que él no conozca — Susurró sus únicas dos condiciones.

—Creo que conozco a la persona perfecta para lo que me pides —. Contestó con cierta malicia en su voz, y Lawliet sonrió satisfecho.


	6. Capitulo seis.

 

Dejó escapar el aire y se restregó los ojos nuevamente para aclarar la visión antes de encorvarse sobre la mesa y ocultar su rostro entre los brazos; últimamente su salud no era la mejor, llevaba casi una semana con nauseas, dolor abdominal, dificultades para respirar y  problemas para conciliar el sueño por las noches. En un principio intentó no darle importancia, quiso convencerse que a lo mejor había comido algo que le hizo daño, pero mediante pasaban los días su salud solo iba en picada, parecía sentir frío todo el tiempo y las pulsaciones de su corazón continuaban acelerándose de forma repentina y sin razón.

—Aquí tienes...

El desasosiego en el rostro de Kiyomi era evidente, y no era para menos, las risas junto a su amigo cesaron cuando de forma repentina y brusca un chirrido provocado por la fricción de las patas de una silla contra el suelo resonó por todo el lugar. Por un ínfimo instante los pocos presentes sostuvieron la respiración mientras buscaban al causante, encontrándose a Light cabizbajo e hincado entre dos sillas mientras se sostenía de ellas.

—Gracias... — Susurró luego de alzar el rostro y tomar la lata de Coca-Cola que la chica le ofrecía.

Justo cuando creía que su semana no podía empeorar, se había mareado y casi desmayado frente a todos, siendo Mikami quien con prontitud se acercó a auxiliarlo, de no ser por el pelinegro no hubiese sido capaz de ponerse en pie debido al aturdimiento.

—No creo que sea buena idea que manejes, así que Teru fue a llamar un taxi para que te lleven a casa— Aún preocupada tomó asiento apresuradamente frente al castaño, quien todavía lucía pálido —¿Estás seguro que desayunaste esta mañana?

—No me quedó tiempo de hacerlo, no pensé que me fuese a afectar—. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa antes de darle un trago a su refresco.

—¿Ya le avisaste a tu novio?— Preguntó; sabía que su amigo no podría acompañar al castaño hasta su casa por más que quisiera.

—Hoy tenía cita con el médico, no creo que me conteste—. Mintió al instante, o quizá no del todo, era verdad que Lawliet iría al hospital ese día, pero aunque estuviese en casa probablemente no le contestaría cuando las cosas entre ellos seguían tensas.

—Oh, creo que Teru me comentó algo de eso ayer, ¿cómo sigue? ¿Ya está mejor? Pensamos que hoy no vendrías para acompañarlo.

—Le pidió a un amigo que lo acompañara, no quiere que yo descuide mis clases—. Mintió de nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces se ofreció a acompañarlo, Elle dijo que prefería a Haru —Pero ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar —. Llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar su celular, el cual revisó con disimulo por debajo de la mesa,  confirmando que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas recientes. Honestamente la opción de ser ayudante en la cafetería le había parecido buena idea, no sólo por la recompensa de una media beca, sino que también se dejó llevar por la emoción de hacer algo más que ir de la casa a la universidad y de la universidad a la casa, pero jamás pensó que eso molestaría tanto a Elle —Creo que debería quedarme, no quisiera abusar de la oportunidad que me han dado, además ya me siento mejor —. Murmuró luego de darle el último sorbo a su bebida; le hubiese gustado ponerse en pie para demostrar que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero lo más que pudo fingir fue una sonrisa.

—Ay, no seas tan correcto — Chilló estirando los brazos para tomar las manos del castaño por sobre la mesa —Luego del susto que nos sacaste, ¿crees que te dejaremos quedarte? No señor, yo misma tomo un delantal y me pongo a barrer la cafetería de ser necesario —. Cruzó una pierna y se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho, sonriendo al sentir que la piel comenzaba a recuperar su temperatura y que el rostro lucía menos pálido —Además la cafetería ha estado bastante tranquila, mejor deberías aprovechar que hayan asignado a Teru como tu encargado y pedirle todos los permisos que quieras—. Finalizó con un guiño que hizo a Light sonrojarse levemente.

Kiyomi tenía razón, los últimos dos días del mes los estudiantes apenas y visitaban la cafetería, usualmente en las fechas de pago las afueras de la universidad se llenaba de vendedores, por lo que la mayor concentración de personas se encontraba en la calle, yendo de un lado al otro, comprando o tan sólo viendo.

—Me dijo que tomara los días necesarios —. Sonrió; Mikami había sido tan amable que hasta le daba ternura recordar todas las atenciones que el pelinegro le ofreció mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y caminar hasta el asiento más cercano.

—¡Ves! Pídele lo que quieras y dirá que sí —. Bromeó intentando subirle los ánimos al castaño.

Light sonrió un poco y asintió por seguirle la corriente. Trabajar en la cafetería había resultado ser mucho más fácil de lo que creía, claro, hay horas que suelen ser más atareadas que otras, y al menos un día a la semana le tocaría quedarse para ayudar con la limpieza en la cocina, pero por lo general el ambiente era llevadero, todos eran amables e intentaban ayudarlo a acoplarse.

—Light, el taxi ya está aquí—. Interrumpió Mikami apareciendo de pronto, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—Los acompaño—. Indicó Kiyomi, tomando su bolso color taupe antes de situarse al lado derecho del castaño mientras Teru intentaba apoyarlo de lado izquierdo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo...— Murmuró mientras intentaba alejarse con disimulo; no quería ser maleducado, tampoco se sentía nervioso o incómodo por la cercanía de Mikami, solamente no quería continuar preocupándolos.

Sin embargo Teru hizo caso omiso, prácticamente hizo que Light lo sujetara de uno de sus hombros mientras él le rodeaba la cintura; su insistencia no era una maliciosa intención, sus planes no eran tocar más de la cuenta, los acelerados latidos de su corazón no tenían nada que ver con la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos o el dulce aroma que emanaba el muchacho a su lado, realmente estaba preocupado. Si por él fuese, se hubiese subido en ese taxi junto a Light para confirmar que llegase bien, aun si su cargo no le permitía dejar la cafetería hasta la hora de salida, estaba dispuesto a pedir permiso por tratarse de una emergencia, pero Light no se lo permitió.

—Mandame un mensaje cuando estés en casa—. Le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, encorvado y con su torso dentro del taxi abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras intentaba convencerlo que irse solo no era buena idea.

—Estaré bien—. Susurró terminando de acomodarse en el asiento.

Realmente no quería irse, cuando estaba con sus demás compañeros parecía que ningún problema le afectaba, además Mikami era amable, y no de la manera rara que todos decían, sino agradable. Sin embargo sabía que en su estado solo preocuparía a todos, por lo que intentó sonreír para tranquilizar al mayor, quien luego de un largo suspiro se irguió por completo y se hizo a un lado para permitirle al taxi partir.

 

**oOo**

 

Una de las ventajas de vivir cerca es que en quince minutos podía estar de vuelta en casa; sin embargo en esta ocasión hubiese preferido que no fuese así. Quizá retrasar su camino era un mero capricho, no quería regresar tan notoriamente temprano porque sabía que Lawliet haría preguntas, y admitir que casi se desmaya frente a todos es algo que deseaba evadir; no quería preocupar a su novio y tampoco quería escuchar un "te lo dije", porque a ello se le agregarían más reproches que prefería evitar. Amaba a Elle, seguía creyendo que era el amor de su vida y que envejecerían juntos, pero cuando no está de acuerdo en algo puede ser hiriente diciendo cosas de las cuales luego se arrepiente o finge no haber dicho.

Sin embargo no podía continuar huyendo a lo evidente, solo se permitió soltar el aire por la boca con el fin de tomar valor y terminar de girar la llave para abrir la puerta de entrada.

—¡Amor!

Light se quedó inerte bajo el umbral, levemente extrañado; no es como si Lawliet no fuese cariñoso, pero no esperaba escuchar dicha palabra viniendo de él en estos momentos, menos verlo acercarse lo más apresurado que su cojera le permitía.

—Hola... — Susurró confundido, sus ojos rápidamente notaron la presencia de un bastón en lugar de dos muletas, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera decir algo, recibió un inesperado beso de bienvenida al cual correspondió solamente como acto reflejo.

—Viniste antes... — Comentó unos segundos después, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al percatarse de la hora.

—¡Ah, s-si! — Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, sopesando por unas milésimas de segundo si ocultar la verdad era lo mejor —Me sentía un poco mal y me dieron la tarde libre, tuve un leve ma...

—Elle, ¿estás seguro que bajaste los vasos del auto?— Interrumpió Haru mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina con el costado del cuerpo al traer ambas manos ocupadas con dos platos repletos de chucherías, los cuales luego acomodó sobre la mesa de centro.

—Te dije que los dejé en la primera gaveta del mueble de la cocina—. Resopló antes de poner los ojos en blanco, rodeando con un brazo y de forma cariñosa la cintura de su novio.

—Pues ya los busqué y ahí no están. El jefe llamó avisando que ya venía y tú ni siquiera has pedido la comida—. Reprochó sin hacer contacto visual con el recién llegado, de hecho regresó con tanta prisa a la cocina que ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia.

—¿En que estábamos? — Continuó Elle con voz suave tan pronto quedaron solos, volviendo su atención completamente a Light —¡Ah! Que te sentías mal...¿podemos hablar de eso después? El doctor ha dicho que voy sanando bien y que dentro de poco podría volver a trabajar, así que algunos compañeros vendrán a celebrar y quisiera tener todo listo.

—Claro... — Murmuró apartando la mirada; sabía que Lawliet con su pierna lastimada no podía andar de un lado a otro cuidándolo, pero al menos esperaba una reacción diferente.

—¿Qué?— Le tomó del mentón haciéndolo regresar la mirada —Ay, no seas tan sensible, no me veas como si no me importaras... ¿Qué acaso no estás feliz por mí?— Susurró muy cerca de su rostro, acercándose lo suficiente hasta rozar cariñosamente sus labios —¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha para que te sientas mejor y luego bajas cuando estés listo? — Propuso con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.

Light simplemente asintió mientras intentaba sonreír. Aunque hubiese preferido descansar un poco, su novio tenía motivos para estar feliz y él no quería quedar como un egoísta; quizá Lawliet tenía razón, probablemente sólo estaba muy sensible y una larga ducha le ayudaría. Sin embargo tomar una toalla no fue lo primero que hizo al estar en la habitación, antes que nada sacó su celular de uno de los compartimientos del bolsón y le notificó a Mikami de su llegada, y aunque esperaba que éste le respondiera, tampoco pensó que sería tan pronto.

_"Gracias por avisarme. Por favor, descansa un poco y cena bien"_

Sonrió un poco y tuvo intenciones de contestar, no obstante pudo escuchar el timbre resonar en la primera planta. Se puso en pie y con pereza se dirigió al baño, los amigos de Elle no eran precisamente las personas más divertidas del mundo, pero sabía que tenía que estar presente.

Luego de la ducha se tomó su tiempo para elegir la ropa, aunque no era su atuendo más elaborado le fue difícil decidir entre una camiseta color azul marino o un suéter de algodón color rojo, eligiendo el último al creer que sería más cómodo.

Cuando bajó la reunión ya estaba más animada y los platos sobre la mesa de centro casi vacíos. Aparte de Haru, eran tres hombres más los invitados, a uno de ellos ya lo conocía y los otros dos aún portaban el uniforme policial, probablemente acaban de terminar la jornada.

—Hey, Light, tiempo sin verte.

El aludido sonrió y con mucho respeto estrechó la mano de aquel hombre de rostro conocido, un sujeto que pese a su avanzada edad hacía notar su autoridad gracias a su voz ronca y posición erguida. El otro par que jamás había visto lucían más agradables, sin embargo sus nombres no es algo que le importó memorizar, de igual manera no tenía mucho interés en participar en la conversación, usualmente terminaban hablando de casos que, según su novio, solo policías podrían entender.

—Light, siéntate aquí—. Propuso Lawliet haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, abriéndole un espacio en el sofá más largo que compartía con Haru y otro de sus compañeros.

—Me dijo Elle que estabas trabajando— comentó el jefe con el fin de sacarle plática al recién llegado, quien aún continuaba acomodándose en el asiento —, ¿no es muy difícil trabajar y estudiar?

—¿Eso es considerado un trabajo?— Opinó Haru con un toque sarcástico antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—Bueno, es como un trabajo de medio tiempo— contestó con una sonrisa, pasando por alto el comentario anterior —, a veces si es un poco difícil... — su rostro cambió a uno desconcertado cuando fue Elle quien  soltó una carcajada sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Amor, si te es difícil cobrar a la gente y limpiar unas cuantas mesas, imagina cuando tengas un trabajo de verdad—. Opinó mientras se limpiaba la humedad que colgaba de sus pestañas. Los demás rieron quedamente cubriéndose la boca para disimular.

—Te imaginas a Light si tuviera que trabajar como nosotros— Añadió Haru, dándole codazos de complicidad a Elle ya que lo tenía a la par —. Bueno, al menos ya tenemos quien nos servirá la comida.

Esta vez los otros no pudieron retener las carcajadas, alguno hasta estuvo a punto de escupir su refresco.

—Esto debería contar como horas extras— continuó entre risas el pelinegro. Todos parecían divertirse menos Light, quien de un momento a otro se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Creo que tengo varias monedas para dejar una propina decente.

Lawliet rodeó con un brazo los hombros del menor y lo atrajo hacía sí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual Light tuvo intenciones de esquivar.

—Haru solo está bromeando, amor, ya sabes cómo es él—. Susurró muy cerca de su oído. El castaño hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarse o poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Si, Light, solo bromeo!— Inclinándose hacia uno de los costados estiró su brazo y dio un par de amigables palmadas sobre el muslo del menor —¡Anda, hombre, cambia esa cara!

Light creyó que le daría algo si volvía a escuchar el desesperante tono con el que Lawliet le llamaba "amor" o alguna otra estúpida broma de Haru; así que manteniendo los brazos cruzados forzó una sonrisa con el fin de no ser más el centro de atención, intentando no mostrarse incómodo cuando su novio lo abrazó por la cintura y le sujetó la quijada para besarle los labios por escasos segundos, demostrando que todo estaba bien.

Por lo que restó de la reunión, Light no hizo otro comentario.

 

**oOo**

 

La luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus lentes, los cuales apartó un poco para restregarse los ojos con el objetivo de espantar un poco el sueño. Sonrió cuando la descarga del último archivo se completó, ahora solo debía mandar el trabajo por correo electrónico y podría ir a la cama.

Tomaría unos minutos antes de que el envío se completara, ya fuese porque su internet es muy lento o porque el archivo adjunto era muy pesado, por lo que sea que fuese aprovechó ese tiempo para desentumecerse e ir por un vaso con leche.

Al estar en la cocina Mikami se dio cuenta del desorden que había en todo el lugar, sobre todo porque estuvo a punto de tropezar con un bate que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía. En sí no podía llamar apartamento a aquel sitio, era más bien un conjunto de alojamiento estudiantil con dos habitaciones por persona; una para usar de dormitorio y el otro para acomodar el resto.

Era una suerte que no hubiese más espacio para recibir a alguien, servía para convencer a sus padres de que lo mejor era que él los visitara cada vacación en su ciudad natal en lugar de que fuese al revés, así evitaba que a su madre le diese algún ataque al ver el cuchitril en el que vivía.

Venía aplazando desde hace muchos días el ponerse a limpiar, siempre había algo qué hacer, ya fuese exceso de tareas o alguna receta nueva de repostería que hubiese encontrado por internet, y siendo honestos era lo segundo en lo que invertía la mayoría de sus veladas.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se aventuró con la repostería, la infinidad de quemaduras y la cantidad de mezclas mal hechas que tuvo que desechar; todo por querer crear el acompañamiento perfecto para el café negro que todas las tardes aquel castaño pedía, el muchacho que sin falta visitaba la cafetería a diario trayendo un libro siempre consigo, a quien jamás vio compartir mesa con otros.

_"¿Estás dormido?"_

Enviar ese mensaje había sido un mero impulso, del cual se arrepintió a los pocos segundos, solo bastaba ver la hora para saber la respuesta. Dejó el vaso vacío a un lado, lo lavaría luego, lo mejor ahora era regresar a la cama; sin embargo el celular en su mano vibró antes de siquiera dar un paso.

_"No, aún no. Tuvimos una reunión en casa y estoy limpiando un poco."_

Mikami frunció levemente el entrecejo, no su hubiese molestado si la respuesta a su mensaje llegaba hasta el siguiente día, así podía estar seguro que Light se había dormido temprano para recuperarse; además había notado el "estoy" y no "estamos"

_"¿Cómo que estás limpiando? ¿Y nadie te ayudó? ¿Ya viste la hora? Tú deberías estar dormido. ¿O sea que tampoco descansaste en la tarde?"_

Se rascó la coronilla con cierta fuerza al leer el mensaje que acababa de enviar, a lo mejor si era un intenso como Kiyomi le decía pero no lo podía evitar.

_"Mi novio se quedó dormido en el sofá hace un rato, además él no puede andar mucho tiempo de pie y yo ya me sentía mejor"_

Puso los ojos en blancos por un segundo y no necesariamente por la mención de Elle, sino más bien por la necedad de Light.

_"¡Pero tú estabas mal esta tarde! ¿¡Le dijiste que no te sentías bien!? ¡Se suponía que ibas a descansar!"_

**_Escribiendo..._ **

La siguiente respuesta tomó un par de minutos más de lo usual, ante lo cual Mikami se sintió nervioso creyendo que se había sobrepasado.

_"¿Estás molesto?"_

_"No"_

Respondió al instante.

_"Lo siento si pareció que lo estaba, es solo que quiero que te recuperes pronto."_

Añadió.

_"Gracias por preocuparte por mí"_

Esta vez fue Mikami quien tardó un poco más en contestar mientras pensaba las palabras idóneas pero sin ser inapropiado. Esta semana que habían trabajado juntos estaba seguro que el castaño le gustaba mucho más que antes, sin embargo no pensaba interferir en una relación donde Light era feliz.

_"Me preocupo porque te quiero."_

Mikami regresó a la cama, consciente que recibir una respuesta era poco probable, así que no se ofendió cuando no recibió una. No se arrepentía de sus palabras pero si le asustaba un poco el darse cuenta que lo que ahora sentía no era solamente una intensa fascinación, sino que en poco tiempo había comenzado a quererlo más de lo que esperaba.


	7. Capítulo siete.

Aparcó frente a su casa pero salir del auto le tomó algunos minutos. La visita al médico había resultado casi innecesaria, aun así el galeno le recomendó tomarse el día libre y reposar un poco. Light lo pensó, luego de la consulta creyó que lo mejor sería ir a la universidad, recibir al menos la clase de la tarde y ayudar en la cafetería en el último día laboral de la semana, ya descansaría en el fin de semana. Sin embargo, pese a que el médico le dijo que no había nada de qué alarmarse, aún sentía la inquietante opresión en el pecho al respirar, y sabía que sus compañeros no estarían tranquilos si lo veían mal de nuevo.

No obstante regresar a casa tampoco mejoraba su estado anímico. Cruzar la puerta principal fue incómodo y mortificante, sobre todo porque Elle pareció ignorar su presencia, tan solo continuó viendo la televisión como si nada en la sala.

—¿Esperas a alguien?— preguntó desde el recibidor al escuchar el timbre sonar.

—A Haru...— contestó tajante antes de apagar el televisor y tomar el bastón que tenía al lado del sofá.

Light solamente puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar que se trataba del mejor amigo de su novio. Sin prisas se retiró la chaqueta de mezclilla y la acomodó en el perchero antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Light...? No esperaba verte aquí hoy— dijo, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo como acto reflejo.

—Hola, Haru. Pasa— aún sujetando la perilla se hizo a un lado, sin dedicarle alguna sonrisa amistosa al recién llegado.

—Decidió tomarse el día libre— interrumpió Elle al aparecer el en recibidor —, porque disque "está enfermo"— añadió, haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos de su mano libre.

—¿Aún con eso de los mareos?— Comentó mientras se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa de su uniforme —Pensé que esas cosas de debilitarse le pasaba solo a las mujeres, hasta parecen síntomas de embarazo— rió, colocando su áspera mano sobre el hombro del muchacho de forma amistosa.

Sin embargo Light no lo tomó de dicha forma, aquel comentario no le causó ninguna gracia. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía Lawliet, esperando su apoyo tal y como lo habían hablado en la mañana.

—No digas eso...— interrumpió, haciendo que por un momento Light inspirase aliviado —Creo que anda en sus días y cualquier cosa le ofende.

—Pues el ofendido deberías ser tú, mira que quedarse en casa y no acompañarte a tus terapias...

Light negó decepcionado con la cabeza antes de poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un bufido, sin mediar palabras dejó el recibidor y se dirigió a la sala, dejando un incómodo silencio detrás.

—¿Me permites un momento...?— Preguntó Elle, notablemente apenado.

—Tómate tu tiempo, mientras tanto buscaré mi placa en la patrulla porque no la encuentro— hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia antes de girar y bajar los dos escalones del pórtico —. Te espero en el auto— añadió, haciéndolesaber que le daría su espacio.

Lawliet agradeció la comprensión con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hasta la habitación contigua.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Cuestionó molesto, acercándose lo más rápido y firme que su lastimada pierna le permitía. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, se quedó de pie al lado del sofá donde Light había tomado asiento, pero éste continuó cambiando los canales como si nada—¡Te estoy hablando!— vociferó, arrebatándole el control remoto para apagar el televisor —¡Sabes que detesto que no me respondas!

—Pues yo detesto los comentarios que tu amiguito siempre anda haciendo— se cruzó de brazos. La queja no era nueva, lo único diferente eran las respuestas; en ocasiones Lawliet lo apoyaba y le prometía que hablaría con Haru, en otras lo tachaba de sensible.

—¿¡Siquiera sabes lo que significa una broma!?— De forma brusca lo tomó por la quijada y le hizo volver el rostro. Tener de novio a alguien mucho menor no era fácil, sobre todo porque jamás había sido alguien paciente —¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme en vergüenza frente a mis amigos!, ¿¡entendiste!?

—Ah, pero él si puede dejarme en vergüenza a mí cada que se le da la gana, ¿verdad?— espetó, poniéndose en pie y alejándose precipitadamente.

—¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático por una vez en tu vida!? ¡No tienes nada qué reclamar de Haru cuando lo que dijo es verdad! ¡Sabías que hoy sería mi primer día en terapia y en ningún momento te ofreciste a acompañarme!

—¡Tú ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me siento! — reprochó, no pudiendo ocultar el resentimiento en sus palabras. Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, muy en el fondo sabía que su poco usual actitud reacia escondía algo de rencor provocado por la indiferencia que su  novio le mostraba.

Lawliet guardó silencio por algunos segundos, sin apartarle la mirada. Aquella deliberada reprenda no le había causado ningún sentimiento parecido a la culpa, sin embargo lo meditó un poco, o quizá era la impresión de semejante descaro lo que no le permitía continuar. Light era caprichoso como ninguno, no podía esperar menos de un muchacho mimado por sus padres. Pero creía que, pese a que la juventud y la inmadurez van de la mano, veintiún años era edad suficiente como para no dejarte llevar por arrebatos infantiles, así que teniendo esa idea en mente, continuó:

—¿¡Sabes por qué!?— rompió el silencio, la calma que había recobrado en esos segundos de meditación desapareció tan pronto las primeras palabras quedaron flotando en el aire —¡Porque siempre sobreactúas para llamar la atención! ¡Al menos la sutura en mi pierna no es fingida!— farfulló con ironía, formando una mueca altanera a la vez que avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a Light, quien por sorpresa u orgullo no retrocedió —¡O muéstrame los miles de medicamentos que el doctor te recetó para tu terrible enfermedad terminal!

Light dejó escapar el aire de manera inconsciente, como si sus pulmones exigieran ser vaciados para dar más espacio a su corazón, el cual comenzó a palpitar desbocado de manera repentina tal y como el día previo.

—El doctor dijo que es importante que descanse— comentó con un tono de voz más suave que el de su interlocutor, pero igual de firme, queriendo convencerse de manera inconsciente de que su estado de salud también tenía importancia. Pero hasta para él sonó patético.

—¿Ah, sí?— soltó con sorna —¿Estudiar y ayudar a limpiar mesas es demasiado para ti? Eso ya lo sabía— se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada con displicencia —. Pero como las cosas no se hacen como tú quieres, inventas éstas escenitas infantiles— añadió con desdén

Hubo silencio y ambos entendieron que la discusión había finalizado. Lawliet se apoyó en su bastón y sonrió satisfecho al sentirse victorioso, aún con su cojera caminó erguido hacía la salida sabiendo que su amigo lo esperaba. Light mantuvo su imperturbable aspecto, sus piernas temblaban pero no flaqueó, solamente se dejó caer sobre el sofá hasta saberse solo, cuando la puerta principal se cerró tras un azote.

Su silencio no fue sinónimo de falta de argumentos, si prefirió callar fue porque permitió que las últimas palabras por parte de Elle hicieran eco en su cabeza, dando más fuerzas a la conclusión a la cual había llegado hace unos días atrás. En estos momentos podía ser él quien estuviese acompañando a Lawliet en aquel auto, y nada cambiaría, aunque al regresar le tuviese lista su comida favorita o prometiese levantarse más temprano, su novio seguiría molesto, y eso sería así al menos que él desistiera con la idea de ser ayudante en la universidad.

Se recostó sobre el sofá y acomodó la cabeza sobre el cojín mientras intentaba hacer memoria de todas las veces en las que una discusión había llegado a mayores, si bien habían sido pocas, por mucho ésta era una de la más graves, y lo peor es que era por una de las razones más insignificantes, o al menos así lo creía él. Había un detalle que hacía esta ocasión diferente a cualquier otra, superando a aquellos desacuerdos provocados por motivos más delicados; por primera vez, en lo que llevaban de relación, Lawliet no había podido tener el control sobre él, y tener la pierna lastimada lo hacía sentir en desventaja; sin embargo Light estaba tan acostumbrado que no podía discernir con claridad el dominio al que ya se encontraba sometido, al menos no podría verlo por ahora, o no por su propia cuenta.

Si bien había llegado él solo a la conclusión de que las cosas no mejorarían mientras continuase con su idea de la media beca, atribuía aquel comportamiento a los celos; celos de cualquier persona, celos que están presentes en cualquier relación y te hacen saber que la otra persona se preocupa por ti. Tan solo se preguntaba si a estas alturas su madre ya hubiese desistido, probablemente si, quizá la idea jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza, contradecir a su esposo no era opción, ni siquiera para Light. Sachiko era la amable y abnegada mujer de faldas largas que pocos meses luego de contraer matrimonio renunció definitivamente a los cosméticos y escotes, su esposo los consideraba artilugios que las mujeres utilizaban para seducir a otros hombres, lo cual no era correcto para una mujer decente, y menos casada. Light no podía decir que al día de hoy su padre aceptaba sin problemas su homosexualidad, quizá era por ello que, aunque no tenía una mala relación con ellos y ambos le tenían mucho aprecio a Lawliet, la comunicación se limitaba a fines de semana y fechas importantes; de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que su progenitor intentó corregirlo, Light aún se estremecía al recordar el cinturón de su padre impactando contra su espalda desnuda cuando el director de la escuela llamó a casa, advirtiéndoles de la conducta inadecuada que su hijo había presentado con otro compañerito; Soichiro era estricto, casi rayando en lo violento, pero al final del día eran la familia perfecta.

Inspiró lento y con angustia a la vez que llevaba una mano al bolsillo para buscar su celular, necesitaba interrumpir el molesto zumbido que se genera en el silencio. La soledad puede pasar de ser la mejor consejera a la peor jueza cuando empiezas a repetir en tu mente las palabras de otro: inmaduro, caprichoso y sensible.

—Pensé que no llamarías...— se escuchó un suspiro seguido de una suave risa al otro lado de la línea, alterando al fin la quietud en el lugar.

—Insististe tanto con que fuera al médico que era imposible no llamarte— contestó con una sonrisa a la vez que se acomodaba de costado sobre el sofá, deslizando un brazo bajo el cojín y sosteniendo el celular contra su oreja con la otra mano.

—¡Hey, no me culpes!— dijo, fingiendo un tono de indignación que le sonsacó una relajada risa a su interlocutor —Yo solo estaba preocupado por ti...— susurró con nervios, sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerzas cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

—Bueno...— carraspeó la garganta y se removió un poco —Al final no era nada grave, el doctor dijo que solo era cansancio y estrés— entre más lo repetía, más patético se sentía  —. De verdad lamento haberlos preocupado con algo tan insignificante.

—No es insignificante— dijo casi al instante, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al advertir la frustración escondida entre aquellas palabras —. Igual debes descansar para recuperarte.

—Pero era el primer día que me quedaría para limpiar la cocina, no es justo para los demás— comentó haciendo un mohín con los labios, evitando de alguna forma la charla sobre su penoso estado de salud.

—Yo te cubro, por eso no hay problema— no había nada qué discutir, Mikami ya tenía cubierto esa parte desde el día anterior que Light dejó la universidad.

—Pero ayer también ayudaste en tu grupo, yo debería cubrirte entonces el próximo jueves— se reincorporó sobre el sofá, no sintiéndose cómodo con que su amigo intentase hacerse cargo de su parte.

—Créeme, lo dices porque no has visto cómo quedan las estufas al final del día, pero esta bien, acepto tu oferta— dijo, haciendo que el otro inspirase aliviado —, no estoy diciendo que te quedarás tú solo a limpiar dos días seguidos, pero permitiré que me ayudes el próximo jueves, así terminaremos más rápido.

—¡Pero la idea es que tú recuperes el día que harás por mí!— Farfulló, recibiendo como respuesta algo parecido a un siseo.

—No es ningún sacrificio hacer tu parte el día de hoy— explicó —. Escucha, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que lo de ayer no fue a causa de algo más grave, pero tampoco es para tomarlo a la ligera. Aprovecha que hoy es viernes y que los fines de semana no tienes clases ni horarios asignados en la cafetería, el lunes que regreses te preocupas por el trabajo y por lo que quieras, pero por hoy descansa.

—Gracias, yo... realmente aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por mí...— susurró apenas audible muy cerca del teléfono móvil. Sus labios se contrajeron involuntariamente; si bien sus palabras habían sonado más dulces de lo esperado y su gratitud era sincera, las mismas provocaron una repentina opresión en su garganta, sintiendo como si su tráquea fuese apretujada al punto de no poder emitir otro sonido.

Ninguno dijo nada por largos segundos, permitiendo que la respiración del otro fuese la única prueba de que seguían ahí.

—Cuatro— dijo de repente, sin meditar sus palabras. Light arrugó la frente confundido —Es la cuarta vez que me agradeces por lo mismo desde ayer— añadió.

—¿Y las llevas contadas?— soltó con sorpresa y a la vez vergüenza por dicho detalle. Mikami, al percatarse que había dicho aquel dato en voz alta, balbuceó enseguida.

—¡No! Bueno...Lo que pasa es que... — Oh no, la intensidad. Si Kiyomi estuviese cerca ya le hubiese soltado una palmada en la nuca —Realmente quería disculparme por no contestar tu mensaje de la mañana, estaba en clases— se excusó con demasiada prisa a la vez que buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo trasero para secarse el sudor acumulado en la frente.

—Lo imaginé— dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de unos segundos atrás. No quería incomodar más a Mikami, además tampoco sabía cómo responder a ello, solo bastó llevar una mano a su rostro para confirmar que sus mejillas aún estaban calientes.

—Está comenzando a venir más gente...— continuó luego de carraspear la garganta. Le hubiese encantado quedarse pegado por horas al teléfono, pero tenía que trabajar —Mándame un mensaje si te vuelves a sentir mal.

—Ya me siento mejor— afirmó con toda seguridad.

Hubo silencio, finalizar una llamada cuando ninguna de las dos partes quiere decir adiós es difícil. Fue Light quien susurró un "nos vemos" antes de presionar el botón, dejando escapar el aire por la boca al quedar de nuevo solo en la quietud de su hogar.

 

**oOo**

 

—¿Estás nervioso por la terapia?— Haru no despegó la mirada del frente y continuó tamborileando los dedos al ritmo de una espantosa melodía que tan popular se había vuelto.

—No— contestó tajante, removiéndose levemente en el asiento y apoyando nuevamente el costado de su cabeza contra la ventana.

Haru inspiró hondo antes de bajar el volumen a la radio, creyó que poner música ayudaría a mermar la densidad en el ambiente pero había obtenido lo contrario.

—¿Acaso no te lo advertí?— su mano dejó la palanca de velocidades y la posó sobre el muslo de su amigo, haciendo luego un par de círculos  imaginarios sobre la tela —Light es demasiado...

—¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en la oficina hoy?— interrumpió, obviando el comentario previo a la vez que hacía a un lado su pierna.

—¿Me estás prestando atención?— contestó con una leve pizca de molestia, volviendo ambas manos al manubrio —No me digas que vas drogado, recuerda que vamos al médico. ¿Has inhalado algo hoy?

—No...— se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar el aire por la boca—Es solo que quisiera volver pronto al trabajo...

—Apenas iniciarás las terapias— suavizó la voz y relajó la presión que sus dedos hacían sobre el volante—. Te tomará algunos días volver siquiera a la oficina, ya no digamos a las calles, así que debes tener paciencia.

—Paciencia que se me está agotando con Light— se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza, mostrándose cansado por todas las discusiones recientes.

—Pues al parecer su jefe le tiene más paciencia que tú— comentó en tono sarcástico mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Penber?— preguntó con prontitud pero sin parecer alterado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ajá, pero no pareces sorprendido...— susurró, viendo de reojo a su acompañante.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé que la insistencia de Light por pertenecer a esa mierda es porque seguramente se está viendo con alguien más, con el imbécil que le dejó aquel mensaje de voz— espetó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerzas cuando la titubeante voz de ese desconocido hombre resonó de nuevo en su cabeza —. Lo único que me sorprende es que te lo haya contado a ti y no a mí cuando soy yo el que le paga— continuó unos segundos después con el entrecejo fruncido, ladeando un poco el rostro en dirección a Haru.

—Quizá es la confianza, recuerda que es mi amigo desde hace mucho— se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia —. Solo dale un poco de tiempo y te aseguro que te mantendrá al tanto de todo.

—Que se siga poniendo en contacto contigo si lo prefiere— inspiró antes de dejar escapar una suave carcajada y cerrar los ojos con parsimonia, luciendo un repentino aspectorelajado que podía inquietar a cualquiera—. Además, tampoco será por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto me digan que puedo volver a conducir, yo mismo voy a la compañía telefónica y pido un historial de llamadas, la línea está bajo mi nombre así que no será difícil— continuó, Haru tan solo escuchó en silencio, con la vista al frente y sonriendo de lado ante cada palabra. La razón principal por la que Elle sentía la urgencia de volver a su trabajo es porque quería recuperar su estilo de vida, deshacerse del aura de inutilidad que creía que lo envolvía, la causante que ahora Light lo viera con lastima y se creyera con el derecho de tratarlo como a un pobre inválido —. Y si me entero que realmente me está engañando, yo mismo mato al hijo de puta con el que esté saliendo, sin los servicios de un tercero.


	8. Capítulo ocho.

**"El álbum no tiene fotos"**

Soltó un suspiro, había revisado en todas las carpetas posibles, pero muchas de sus fotos y vídeos simplemente habían sido eliminados.

 

_—¿Has tocado de nuevo mi teléfono?— preguntó Light frunciendo el entrecejo. Había tomado su celular que estaba sobre la repisa de la sala y lo encendió para ver la hora, notando que el fondo de pantalla era diferente._

_—Pedía actualización de software y no tenías espacio, así que te borré algunas cosas, nada importante— contestó Elle, de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, terminando de acomodar su uniforme sin darle mucho interés a la plática._

_—Estoy seguro que tenía espacio suficiente— "y el software ya estaba actualizado" pensó. Se situó al lado del espejo, frente a Elle para captar su atención._

_—El celular no diría que no tiene espacio sino fuera cierto, amor— contestó con cierto tono dulce a la vez que estiraba un brazo y alcanzaba la mejilla de su pareja, acariciándola con dos dedos._

_Light se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo cualquier reclamo, fue por ello que solamente guardó su celular en el bolsillo sin revisar qué era eso "nada importante" que Elle había borrado, porque sabía que se terminaría molestando más de lo que ya estaba, pero los últimos días las cosas entre ellos habían estado tan bien que no quería alterar la paz por algo que quizá la mayoría consideraría insignificante._

_—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Elle con una sonrisa luego de colocar la placa al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Light solamente asintió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesita de centro para tomar las llaves, pero dio un respingo cuando sorpresivamente sintió los brazos del mayor envolviéndolo desde atrás —Te amo...— le susurró al oído y le besó el cuello._

_—Yo también...— murmuró apenas audible, sonriendo un poco mientras se aferraba con sus brazos a los de su novio. Aunque las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos, Lawliet muy pocas veces había sido cariñoso los últimos días que ese simple gesto lo hizo olvidar cualquier molestia, al menos por ese momento._

 

Durante el día ni siquiera había recordado el incidente de la mañana, entre clase y clase apenas le quedaba tiempo para respirar. Pero en la cafetería la historia era diferente, a Mikami lo habían puesto a ayudar en la parte de atrás y a él lo habían dejado a cargo de la barra, sin embargo la tarde estaba demasiado tranquila; luego del mediodía el cielo se había oscurecido y no había dejado de llover desde entonces, lo cual explicaba la ausencia de alumnos, seguramente la mayoría prefería no dejar los salones de clases o los edificios de la facultad debido a la tormenta. Pero al no tener con quien hablar ni mucho trabajo por hacer, fue imposible continuar ignorando lo sucedido.

Pero si en la mañana se sentía molesto porque Elle había tocado de nuevo su teléfono sin su permiso, en estos momentos parecía más melancólico. Le fue imposible no sentirse decaído al deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla, repasando una y otra vez las únicas cuatro aplicaciones que tenía, el resto ya venían instaladas por defecto. Una pantalla de inicio tan vacía y aburrida para alguien de su edad, ninguna era una aplicación de mensajería o red social, desde hace mucho había cerrado su perfil de Facebook, a Elle le parecía que esos sitios eran una pérdida de tiempo y distracción terrible, y tenía razón, lo eran, a estas alturas ya ni siquiera extrañaba estar conectado en la red.

Sin embargo, luego de una tarde llena de recuerdos, se sintió afectado por ellos. Sentado y encorvado tras la barra, apoyando el codo sobre el mármol mientras la palma de su mano servía de sostén para su barbilla, parecía un hombre mayor que añoraba sus mejores momentos, aunque la realidad no estaba para nada alejada; de pronto recordó su versión más joven, quince años, tomando fotos a todo lo que se le hacía interesante, eso no había cambiado mucho, la diferencia es que muchas de ellas iban a terminar a su perfil con muchas etiquetas y comentarios idiotas de sus compañeros de clase, con quienes a veces se pasaba largas horas chateando los fines de semana cuando sus padres se iban a dormir.

Muchas de las fotografías eran del último año en bachillerato y algunas recientes que se había tomado con Kiyomi y Mikami, fotos que le había tomado a sus compañeros estando desprevenidos o de piedras cuyas formas le habían parecido curiosas; fotografías que ahora ya no estaban. Debió haber hecho una copia de seguridad desde hace mucho, o mejor aún, debía dejar de hacer drama por algo tan insignificante, total, solamente eran fotografías, los momentos que había vivido al tomarlas ya formaban parte de sus recuerdos, y de ahí no podían ser eliminadas; o al menos con esa idea intentó consolarse.

—¡Light!— el aludido dio un respingo y del mismo susto dejó caer el celular sobre la superficie de mármol, haciendo que su reacción le sacase un pequeño brinco a la chica recien llegada —¿En qué piensas? ¡Pareces en otro mundo!— continuó quejándose Takada a la vez que se retiraba su nada cómodo pero elegante impermeable color negro, el cual colgó en el respaldar de una silla para que se escurriera un poco. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea llevar tacones ese día, pero al menos su cabello y maquillaje seguían perfectos.

—Lo siento, Kiyomi. ¿Deseas ordenar algo?— aún avergonzado por estar distraído, se puso en pie rápidamente y guardó su celular en el bolsillo.

—Un chocolate caliente estaría bien— pidió mientras tomaba asiento en el alto taburete frente a la barra.

Light asintió con una sonrisa; la cafetería era un lugar bastante amplio, con ventanas rectangulares como entradas de aire y luz por toda la parte superior de las altas paredes, desde su posición la puerta principal realmente parecía lejana y pequeña, su vista tampoco alcanzaba a contar todas las mesas. En uno de los costados había una hilera de microondas y tostadores para quienes preferían llevar su propia comida, al lado había mínimo cuatro máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas y otras cuatro para chucherias. La barra de la cual lo habían dejado encargado también tomaba un buen espacio al fondo de la cafetería, usualmente asignaban a tres o cuatro personas para atender a los estudiantes en los turnos más ajetreados. Junto a la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la barra, había un mostrador largo a cada lado, uno de postres y otro de alimentos ya preparados como sándwiches y tortas, las superficies de éstos servían como estantes sobre los cuales estaban acomodados tres dispensadores de esas bebidas coloridas y frías, el molinillo de café, licuadoras y los botes de saborizantes. Al estar todo en el mismo espacio, intentó mantener una pequeña charla con Kiyomi, preguntarle sobre sus clases mientras terminaba de preparar una taza con cocoa caliente y agregar unos malvaviscos encima como decoración.

—Aquí tienes— colocó la taza frente a la chica y se quedó ahí, esperando que diera el primer sorbo. Ahora entendía porqué Mikami siempre se le quedaba viendo tan fijo cada que lo hacía probar un postre nuevo; con la primera reacción de la otra persona sabes si realmente lo hiciste bien —¿Sabes? Yo tenía un amigo que amaba el chocolate— comentó unos segundos después, luego de no obtener la reacción que hubiese esperado. Por supuesto que Kiyomi parecía disfrutarlo, quizá era su error por esperar algo diferente, nadie aparte de Mello podía alabar una barra de chocolate mientras la comía, como si nunca lo hubiese probado antes aunque se pasara devorando una cada tres horas, jurando dramáticamente que moriría el día que le dijeran que debía dejarlo. Particularmente ese día había pensado mucho en él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba?— pasó la punta de la lengua sobre su labio superior para quitar los restos de bebida, de una forma nada sexy o delicada como esperaría cualquier otra persona de una chica como ella.

—Mihael— contestó al instante con una sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando por su mente pasó la idea de mostrarle una foto de ese esquelético rubio y recordar que habían sido eliminadas esa mañana.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?— le dio un nuevo sorbo a su chocolate pero no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al notar el cambio en el rostro de Light, y es que desde que había entrado a la cafetería lo había notado bastante pensativo, como ausente y desanimado.

—Luego de la escuela cada quien tomó su camino.

—Eso suele pasar— soltó un soplido al recordar un par de amigas con las que solía jugar en la secundaria.

—Sí...— susurró, aunque sabía que ése no era su caso. Mello y él habían crecido juntos desde los ocho años, por mucho tiempo ambos estuvieron seguros que su amistad sería para toda la vida, pero Mello se aburrió de los "hoy no puedo, quede de verme con Lawliet" —Él decidió estudiar en una universidad en la ciudad donde crecimos y yo me mudé aquí con mi novio...

—Ay, pero con tantas redes sociales que existen ahora, el que estén en ciudades distintas no es impedimento para que sigan comunicados— dijo con un tono de voz más alto, como si fuese lo más obvio, sin saber que había tocado otro punto sensible.

—No creo que a Lawliet le guste, ellos no se llevaban bien— suspiró, era cierto que ésos dos nunca pudieron estar en una habitación sin insultarse el uno al otro. Por un lado Lawliet decía que Mello era una mala influencia por ser un mini delincuente, y Mello tachaba de posesivo a Lawliet.

—Oye, pero tus amistades no es algo en lo que se deba meter tu novio— opinó, dejando la taza a un lado apoyó ambos brazos sobre la superficie y se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando más cerca del castaño —¿Acaso tú eliges a sus amigos?

Light sonrió de lado con cierta ironía antes de negar con la cabeza, si así fuera hace mucho que Haru no llegaría ni a cien metros de su casa.

—Pero fue Mello quien decidió alejarse— añadió con la intención de aclarar cualquier malentendido, porque realmente al final había sido Mello quien ya no quiso saber nada de él cuando se enteró por terceras personas que Light no se inscribiría en la misma universidad que él tal y como habían prometido siempre, y peor aún, que aparte de eso se mudaría de la ciudad.

—Bueno...— se encogió de hombros y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el asiento —pero ahora tienes nuevos amigos— dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que Light la considerara a ella y a Mikami de esa forma.

—Por supuesto— asintió con rapidez, pensando un poco en la forma en la que los había conocido a ambos —. Aunque a mi novio no le gusta mucho esto de la cafetería— añadió de forma casual, sin pensar en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—¿Aún?— frunció la frente un poco, confundiendo a Light con su reacción —Es decir, cuando recién empezaste Teru me comentó que querías renunciar porque tu novio no estaba de acuerdo y él te pidió que lo pensaras bien. No pensé que todavía siguiese molesto por eso— explicó mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Se suponía que ella no tenía que decir lo que acababa de decir, Mikami la mataría al enterarse, aunque Light tampoco parecía sorprendido, no creía que hubiesen muchos secretos entre ellos al ser mejores amigos.

—Bueno... al principio si le molestó porque se suponía que yo debía cuidarlo en vez de estar  aquí...

—Pero hace unos días dijiste que ya iba a empezar a trabajar— interrumpió, interesada en esa platica ya que estaban solos, con Mikami presente jamás indagaría en la relación de Light, aunque su amigo juraba ya estar resignado prefería no poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Sí. Aún no puede volver al cargo que desempeñaba ni estar ahí la jornada completa, pero se le ve de mejor humor últimamente— contestó. Parecía que salir de casa era lo que Lawliet necesitaba para desestresarse, haciendo que el ambiente entre ellos fuera menos tenso. Sin embargo todavía podía sentir cierto rechazo por parte de éste —. Creo que sigue resentido y a la vez preocupado, él piensa que descuidaré mis estudios por trabajar aquí— finalizó, con una excusa que casi provocó que Kiyomi pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en la cafetería?— preguntó de forma seria y sin pensarlo, haciendo que Light parpadeara confundido por el repentino cambio de voz.

—Sí...— susurró confundido pero sin dudar, porque desde hace mucho ese lugar se había convertido en su mejor distracción.

—¡Entonces ahí está!— exclamó, alzando ambos brazos de forma exagerada por un momento —Tú sabes que para estar aquí no puedes descuidar tus estudios, si los descuidas, adiós a esta oportunidad. Y en cuanto a tu novio...— llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla, pensando en qué palabras utilizar —Mira, yo lo entiendo— comenzó con voz dulce  a la vez que tomaba con ambas manos la mano que Light tenía sobre la superficie, intentando que de esta forma él comprendiera que su objetivo no era juzgarlo —, sé que en ningún momento tu intención fue actuar de manera incorrecta, pero las circunstancias en las que se dieron los hechos se prestan para pensar mal, así que es entendible que tu novio se haya resentido y hasta molestado... pero tampoco es razón para que te mortifiques— añadió lo último, pensando que a lo mejor esa era la razón por la que Light lucía tan decaído —. Además, ya han pasado dos meses, él hasta ha comenzado a trabajar de nuevo, no hay razón para que siga molesto por algo que ya pasó... Ya verás que se le pasará.

—Si, yo sé que se le tiene que pasar— se encogió un poco de hombros para restarle importancia. En muchas ocasiones había pensado que lo que hizo no estaba bien y que lo mejor sería ceder, porque era preferible estar bien con su novio a seguir peleando, aunque escuchar a Kiyomi dándole ánimos le hacía sentir mejor —. ¿Crees que deje de llover?— preguntó con el fin de cambiar el tema.

—Es raro que llueva en esta época del año, pero no parece que vaya a detenerse pronto— ambos desviaron la mirada a las ventanas superiores, apreciando las gruesas y constantes gotas que se deslizaban por el cristal —. Le mandé un mensaje a Teru para que paguemos un taxi entre los dos pero no me ha contestado... — suspiró, esto de ser pobre no iba con ella. Con su cuerpo hace mucho podría haberse conseguido un chico lindo y adinerado, pero las relaciones le aburrían tanto, y el único chico que no le aburría resultaba ser su mejor amigo, quien era otro pobre al igual que ella. 

—Yo puedo llevarlos— sugirió luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!?— se irguió en el asiento y sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se abrían por completo.

—Si, Lawliet aún no puede manejar así que yo ando el auto. Si gustan puedo llevarlos— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la punta contraria para tomar la orden de un muchacho que acababa de llegar.

—¡Sí!, ¿a qué hora cierran?— se puso en pie, siguiendo a Light, haciendo un sonido gracioso en cada paso con sus tacones negros debido a lo húmedos que se encontraban.

—La cafetería cierra a las siete de la noche, se comienza a arreglar las mesas y limpiar la barra desde las seis y media— explicó, yendo de un lado a otro, calentando un sándwich en el microondas y preparando un café al recién llegado.

Kiyomi vio la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para las seis y media, no era muy paciente para esperar pero recordó de pronto unos folios que andaba en su cartera, los que supuestamente tendría que haber entregado en la secretaría desde el día anterior. Ya había corrido bajo la lluvia desde el ala sur al edificio principal, arruinando sus zapatos de gamuza al ir hasta la cafetería y visitar a sus amigos, al menos aprovecharía para entregar los papeles  para matar el tiempo.

—Iré a dejar unos documentos pendientes mientras tanto— dijo a la vez que tomaba su cargado bolso. Le hizo una señal a Light, apuntándole con el índice el impermeable que dejaría colgando en el asiento, como diciéndole "me lo cuidas", Light asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán de despedida con una mano mientras continuaba atendiendo a un par de chicas que acababan de llegar.

 

**oOo**

 

_"El número telefónico al que intentas contactar se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura"_

Lawliet apretó el celular contra su oreja, tembloroso y transpirando. ¿¡A qué mierdas se refería con "fuera del área de cobertura"!?

Se puso en pie precipitadamente y con ayuda del bastón comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, su pierna dolía menos y podía apoyarla más al caminar, pero aún debía utilizar apoyo. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo usual, notablemente enrojecidos y lagrimosos. El reloj de pedestal marcaba diez para las ocho, llevaba media hora de retraso... Light lo estaba engañando.

Soltó un quejido cuando su pierna chocó contra la mesita de centro, se encogió un poco y con una mano intentó aplacar el dolor bajo su rodilla izquierda, apretó los ojos y los sintió arder bajo los párpados, con dificultad regresó al sofá, abriendo nuevamente los ojos luego de haber acomodado la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento. Light lo estaba engañando, por supuesto, como lo veía como un inútil discapacitado se había conseguido a otro, con quien seguramente se estaba revolcando en estos momentos.

Lo imaginó ahí, en una cama, abriendo las piernas para alguien más, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, gimiendo el nombre de otro. En cada imagen apretaba más los puños hasta que sus propias uñas lastimaban el interior de sus manos.

En su idea de relación perfecta, Lawliet consideraba normal y necesario conocer el itinerario de su pareja; estaba al tanto de qué días salía temprano y qué días debía quedarse más tiempo para la última clase, también conocía la distancia que había entre la universidad y la casa si viajaba en transporte público o en auto, por lo que la hora en la que recibía el mensaje notificando que ya había llegado tenía que coincidir con sus cálculos; lo típico de una pareja estable.

_"Solo quiero ayudar, amor. No quisiera que regreses a trabajar antes de tiempo por mi culpa"_ repitió en voz alta, imitando de forma burlesca la estúpida excusa que Light le había dicho, ¡vaya mentiroso de mierda! Siempre diciendo que no hablaba con nadie más por regresar temprano a casa, ¿acaso lo creía idiota? La idea de la beca había sido gracias a la ayuda de un "amigo", ¿no?  Y todavía tenía el descaro de fingir preocupación cuando lo único que quería es una excusa para andar de _puta_. ¿¡O por qué otra razón Light diría que es muy "divertido" ser ayudante en una cafetería de mierda!? ¿¡Limpiar unas cuantas mesas era suficiente motivo para actuar como niño con juguete nuevo!?

La cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, su tráquea se cerraba un poco más a cada minuto y le costaba respirar, una presión ensordecedora le rodeaba los oídos, y sentía la lengua incómodamente pastosa dentro de la boca. Sin embargo la sensación de aturdimiento, la densa burbuja que lo envolvía explotó al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta principal girar. Se puso en pie como un resorte y fue a su encuentro, sin recordar o sin necesidad realmente de un bastón.

—¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?— soltó precipitadamente, sujetando con una mano el borde del buró alto que estaba a un costado del recibidor, intentando así mantener el equilibro.

Light soltó un suspiro pero no se inmutó, ni siquiera había prestado atención realmente a la persona que tenía en frente, solamente continuó su labor de retirarse el impermeable y sacudir sus zapatos en el pórtico para no ensuciar la alfombra de entrada. Fue hasta el momento que alzó la cabeza que sus movimientos se detuvieron por unos segundos, perturbado ante la imagen de un Lawliet agitado, con ojos enrojecidos y las arterias inflamadas a la altura de la frente.

—Te avisé que tardaría un poco... — susurró con cautela, dudando si era buena idea dar un paso al frente y entrar a su propia casa.

—¿¡Un poco!?— Farfulló, haciendo que Light se encogiera y retrocediera—¿¡Ya viste la hora que es!?

Guardó silencio; sí, había visto la hora, en el último semáforo mientras esperaba que éste cambiase a verde se había fijado en el tablero del auto, de hecho le había extrañado no haber recibido alguna llamada o mensaje por parte de su novio en todo ese tiempo, pero en estos momentos estaba demasiado sorprendido y aturdido como para decir algo.

—Amor...— masculló con una involuntaria debilidad que él mismo detestó —Te mandé un mensaje, ¿no lo recibiste?

—¡Pues se lo habrás mandado a otro porque a mí no me has mandado ni mierda!— lanzó un manotazo, haciendo que el florero sobre el buró saliera volando y se estrellara contra el marco de la puerta.

—Lawliet, no empieces— intentó recobrar la compostura y dio un paso, cruzando al fin el umbral, aún cuando sentía su estómago estremecido de solo ver los pedazos de vidrio justo a un lado de donde él estaba —. No quiero pelear— continuó, intentando sonreír mientras se acercaba despacio.

—¿¡Y tú crees que yo sí!?— su reacción hizo que Light se detuviera pero aún así estaba lo suficiente cerca como para sentir en su piel el calor que el cuerpo de Elle emanaba —¿¡Con quien venias!?

—Con unos amigos...— su mente iba demasiado rápido, ordenándole ser cauteloso y mantener una voz suave, pero nunca pasó por ella el porqué Lawliet sabía que vendría acompañado en el auto cuando ni siquiera lo mencionó  en el mensaje que éste decía no haber recibido —Tuve que darles un aventón debido a la lluvia.

—¿¡Y es que tú me crees idiota!?— ironizó, dando un paso hacia el frente, el mismo que Light retrocedió —¡Vienes tarde y apagas el teléfono! ¿¡Te la pasaste bien!?

—¡Yo no he apagado el teléfono!— dijo con seguridad y a la vez molesto por dichas insinuaciones. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y encendió la pantalla antes de estirar el brazo y dejar el aparato frente al otro, mostrando que no estaba apagado y que tampoco había llamadas perdidas o mensajes nuevos —Debe haber mala conexión debido a la tormenta— explicó un poco más calmo, o al menos forzándose a lucir calmado mientras intentaba pasar al lado de Lawliet, pero éste lo sujetó del brazo —Déjame entrar, Lawliet, no quiero pelear...

Se sentía cansado, ni siquiera forcejeó cuando los dedos de su novio hicieron mayor presión en lugar de dejarlo ir.

—¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?— preguntó de nuevo, con un tono de voz menos elevado pero igual de firme.

—Está lloviendo...— repitió, apenas audible y con un tono cansado. No quería dar explicaciones, o al menos no en el recibidor y a puertas abiertas, aunque no hubiese nadie en las calles a causa de la lluvia, aún así se sentía juzgado y expuesto —No puedo conducir tan rápido con este clima— ladeó el rostro unos centímetros y sus ojos buscaron los de su novio, percibiendo que la mirada de éste no había perdido su dureza —. Hablemoslo adentro, ¿si?— sugirió, intentando ingresar una vez más pero de nuevo Lawliet lo jaló del brazo para mantenerlo a su lado.

—Tú no entras hasta que no me digas dónde estabas— sentenció con voz ronca.

—¡¡Estaba en el maldito auto conduciendo para venir a casa!!— farfulló a la vez que se revolvía hasta soltarse.

—¡No me hables así!— Advirtió apuntándole con el dedo índice, haciéndolo retroceder de un empujón cuando intentó pasar a su lado, impidiéndole cruzar.

Lawliet tenía el rostro rojo y las pupilas empequeñecidas como muy pocas veces lo había visto, pero en estos momentos podía asegurar que él se encontraba en un estado similar; el sudor le bajaba desde las sienes y su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse en un intento de contener el amargo llanto, ocasionando también que la respiración se volviera errática.

—Déjame pasar, Lawliet...— pidió casi en forma de súplica, dando un inseguro paso hacia el frente, deteniéndose y casi encogiéndose cuando la mano del mayor se posó en uno de sus hombros.

Lawliet era fuerte, pese a ser delgado, los entrenamientos que tenía que llevar a cabo lo mantenían en buena condición física; sin embargo Light sabía que un empujón podría desestabilizarlo debido a que su pierna no estaba del todo recuperada aún, pero quien parecía haberse descompensado con solo tener una mano encima era él, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido e incapaz de reaccionar. 

—¿Viste lo bien que estábamos en la mañana?— susurró, acariciándole con ternura una mejilla antes de sujetarle la quijada, haciendo que la mirada de ambos se encontrara —¿Tú crees que en el trabajo no hay chicas lindas o chicos simpáticos? Todos con buen cuerpo por el ejercicio que hacen a diario...

—Pero tú no le haces caso a nadie...— interrumpió con un deje de cansancio, repitiendo las palabras que Lawliet hubiese dicho al ser un ejemplo que ya había escuchado en muchas ocasiones. No quería escuchar el cómo cualquiera era un mejor prospecto, con mejor cuerpo, linda cara, más servicial, más atento... no quería escuchar nada —No te estoy engañando...— finalizó, sabiendo que ese era el punto al que Lawliet quería llegar y el que los tenía de pie ahí en estos momentos.

—Pues tienes cara de...

—¡¡Solo déjame entrar a mi casa de una puta vez!!— vociferó tan alto que se lastimó la garganta y un par de finas lágrimas se enredaron en sus pestañas.

—¡¡No me hables así!!— lanzó un manotazo como acto reflejo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de estrellarla contra algún objeto, golpeó la mejilla de Light.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, segundos en los que el sonido de la tormenta desapareció y solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos. Light llevó una mano a su mejilla, justo donde su piel escocía un poco. Lawliet contuvo la respiración, desvió la mirada a su mano y luego a su pareja, incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer. No era la fuerza del golpe la que los mantuvo inertes, era la acción en sí.

—Light, y-yo...— las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta; jamás habían llegado a la agresión física aunque habían discutido muchas veces antes. Sus facciones se relajaron, su rostro palideció y sus hombros cayeron, sintiéndose de repente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba... —L-Lo lam...— intentó acariciarle la mejilla  en busca de su  aceptación y perdón, pero Light lo rechazó apartándole la mano con dureza a la vez que giraba.

La lluvia lo empapó por completo antes de encerrarse en el auto estacionado frente a la casa, sin perder tiempo introdujo la llave para encender el motor, pero antes de arrancar sostuvo el manubrio con ambas manos, haciéndolo con fuerza con la intención de canalizar su desesperación para controlar la respiración; ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros y se encontró con la imagen de Lawliet bajo el pórtico, resguardándose de la lluvia pero sin apartarle la mirada. Lawliet no parecía tener el valor para detenerlo, y Light no tenía la voluntad de quedarse.

 

**oOo**

 

Nueve y media de la noche; a sus veinticinco años ya parecía un viejo de setenta, quejándose del frío y deseando estar envuelto en su cálida cobija. Nadie le advirtió que la tesis se alimenta de tu alma hasta que solo eres un caparazón ambulante. Los últimos días no había tenido tiempo ni de llamar a sus padres, ¡ni siquiera había preparado postres para Light desde hace una semana...! Y eso ya era grave. Bostezó por centésima vez esa noche y se dejó caer sobre el sillón individual que estaba a unos pasos de la estufa luego de haber puesto un poco de agua a hervir. Se prepararía una sopa instantánea carente de vitaminas pero que se le apetecía bastante esa fría noche de lluvia, además haría un poco de café para permanecer despierto y avanzar en su tesis hasta el amanecer, si es que acaso aguantaba.

Acomodó la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento y cerró los ojos un momento, solamente para descansar la vista mientras hervía el agua, tampoco era como si se fuese a quedar dormido en pocos minutos, nada más quería crear en su mente un bosquejo sobre cómo continuar su proyecto y así tendría las ideas frescas. No era como si su cabeza ya se fuera inclinando involuntariamente a la vez que su respiración se iba profundizando... Dio un respingo luego de casi atorarse con su propia saliva, produciendo un ronquido tan fuerte que lo hizo enderezarse abruptamente, viendo confundido y agitado hacia ambos lados ¿¡qué había pasado!? ¿¡Se quedó dormido!? ¿¡Se quemó la casa!? ¿¡Había pasado ya la fecha de entrega!? Respiró profundo al encontrar la causa: su celular vibrando en el bolsillo.

Mentiría si dijera que los mensajes de Light ya no lo alteraban, aún cuando la relación entre ellos se había estrechado, las manos siempre le sudaban y adquiría una pose erguida antes de siquiera leerlos.

_"He perdido mi botella de agua, ¿no la viste en la cafetería?"_

El mensaje se le hizo extraño, ¿quién escribe preguntando por una botella a esas horas de la noche y cuando ni siquiera habían estado juntos en el trabajo...? Pero era Light, y con él podía hablar hasta del chicle pegado debajo de las mesas.

_"No me fijé. Pero mañana les pregunto a los del primer turno y te la guardo."_

_"Si la encuentras, ¿me puedes avisar? Yo puedo ir por ella en el tiempo que tengo libre luego de mi primer clase"_

_«Pero nos veremos en la tarde»_ pensó Mikami. El tiempo de ir de un salón a otro depende de lo lejos que estén, y había clases que estaban separadas por tan solo veinte minutos de diferencia. No se imaginaba a Light cruzando todo el campus desde el ala norte al ala sur por una botella cuando podía esperar hasta la tarde que iniciara su turno en la cafetería.

_"Claro, yo te aviso si la encuentro."_

Se puso en pie para apagar la estufa y guardó el teléfono creyendo que la conversación había finalizado, pero el celular vibró de nuevo.

_"¿No te parece que ha llovido mucho? Escuché a unos chicos decir que quizá suspenderían las clases si mañana seguía lloviendo"_

Lo que Light decía era un chisme que corría entre los alumnos, en lo que llevaba estudiando ahí jamás habían suspendido las clases, aunque no le molestaría si lo hicieran ahora, así podía avanzar con más calma en sus proyectos pendientes.

_"Escuché lo mismo. Sería genial que lo hicieran, ¿verdad?"_

**Enviando...**

—Demonios...— masculló, su último mensaje no terminaba de enviarse porque se había quedado sin conexión.

Salió al pasillo en busca de una mejor señal. Él estaba en el segundo nivel y todas las habitaciones iban una al lado de la otra, formando una U bastante abierta, por lo que nadie tenía vecinos enfrente de los que solo sales y les tocas la puerta, en cambio todos tenían vista al parqueo principal situado en medio. El mensaje terminó de enviarse pero buscar buena recepción había dejado de ser importante para Mikami, éste tan solo guardó el celular y se acercó al barandal de acero con el fin de tener una mejor visión, específicamente del auto que estaba aparcado abajo con las luces intermitentes y los limpiaparabrisas encendidos. Le tomó unos segundos pero al reconocerlo tomó el paraguas que dejaba siempre colgado en la perilla de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Light estaba con la frente pegada al volante y el celular a escasos centímetros del rostro, esperando un mensaje que tardaba en llegar. Sostuvo el aire, casi atemorizado cuando el aparato comenzó a vibrar en sus manos, una llamada entrante de la persona a quien tenía registrada como "Mi amor". Se le contrajo el estómago y de nuevo comenzó a sudar al sentirse incapaz de atender la llamada pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para rechazarla. Sin embargo fue traído a la realidad tras un respingo, alguien había golpeado su ventana de manera tan repentina que le hizo soltar el teléfono involuntariamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Teru tan pronto Light había bajado al menos la mitad del vidrio. Pero su rostro consternado cambió a uno de preocupación en pocos segundos al prestarle atención a su empapado y tembloroso estado —¿¡Estás bien!?— sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó su mano y quitó el seguro a la puerta para poder abrirla.

—Sí...— susurró a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y tomaba la mano que Mikami le brindaba para ayudarle a salir del auto, refugiándose ambos bajo el paraguas.

—Estás helado...— murmuró apenas audible al sentir los dedos de Light rozando su piel.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, ambos caminaron en silencio. Mikami tenía miles de preguntas pero no pudo formular ninguna, así que se limitó a guiar el camino, viendo de reojo como Light  respiraba con dificultad y se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de calor, fallando en el intento.

—Te buscaré una toalla para que te seques— indicó tan pronto abrió la puerta de su residencia.

Buscó un par de prendas secas en su dormitorio y regresó a la habitación donde había dejado a su visita, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio.

—Gracias... — dijo con dificultad al tomar la ropa y toalla que Mikami le brindaba.

—Perdón el desorden— sintió las mejillas arder mientras que disimuladamente intentaba con el pie hacer a un lado una miga de pan que había comido al llegar. El lugar estaba decente si se le comparaba con unos días atrás, pero imaginaba que para Light debía ser un cuchitril.

—No te preocupes... — sonrió mientras absorbía con la toalla el exceso de agua en su cabello —Es acogedor...— añadió. No se parecía en nada a su espaciosa casa pero era bastante cálida.

Mikami se mordió el labio inferior, embobado por el momento. Pero reaccionó al escuchar un gimoteo casi inaudible, Light estaba cabizbajo y con el rostro oculto en la toalla, secándose el  agua que tenía en las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien...?— tuvo la necesidad de abrazar al castaño y pegarlo a su pecho, pero contrajo los brazos cuando estaba a punto de rodearlo. Se sentía idiota, no sabía cómo debía actuar o qué debía decir. 

—Sí. Perdón por molestar... — alzó la cabeza, dejando ver los pálidos y trémulos labios junto a las mejillas y nariz enrojecida.

_«No, no lo estás. Dime, ¿qué te pasó?»_ Pensó, pero dichas palabras no fueron pronunciadas por sus labios. En cambio sólo atinó a decir:

—Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación. Yo te prepararé un té.

Utilizaría el agua de su sopa, solo tenía que recordar donde estaban las bolsitas de té. Se agachó frente a la estufa y abrió el horno, creyendo que ahí las encontraría.

Pensaba que la piel pálida de Light podía atribuírsele al frío, pero solo bastaba verlo a los ojos para saber que no estaba bien, esa sería la mirada de alguien que se está desmoronando por dentro, y era debido a ello que Mikami se guardaba sus preguntas. Temía que éstas desencadenaran un caudal incontrolable de lágrimas ante las cuales no sabría cómo actuar, las relaciones interpersonales siempre habían sido un obstáculo para él, y era más difícil cuando la persona que necesita ayuda es de quien estás enamorado. Según él, sería más fácil indagar una vez que Light se hubiese tranquilizado, por lo que le daría su tiempo y podrían charlarlo con más calma.

—Mikami...

El aludido giró un poco el rostro para mirar sobre su hombro, encontrándose con Light detrás de él, aún empapado y sujetando la ropa seca contra el pecho. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar las bolsitas de té que no se percató que el castaño no había dejado la habitación en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué no te has ido a cambiar?— preguntó con voz condescendiente a la vez que se ponía en pie y quedaba frente al muchacho —Puedes pasar con confianza— dijo, intentando animarlo al ver que éste no reaccionaba.

Light guardó silencio, manteniendo los labios semiabiertos solamente para tomar aire ya que su nariz se encontraba congestionada. De forma insegura y lenta alzó una mano, provocando que Mikami diera un pequeño respingo cuando con sus dedos le rozó la mejilla, delineando el contorno de su rostro de forma delicada. Teru creía que una voz en su interior intentaba advertirle que estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero ésta era apenas audible, casi opacada por el  incesante galopar de su corazón. Así que cuando ocurrió lo inevitable, no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y aceptar la unión de sus labios, un casto beso que duró un par de segundos antes de separarse lentamente. Momento en que la realidad le llegó a Mikami de golpe.

—No, Light... espera... — de forma suave, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño cuando éste intentó acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Po-Por qué...?— titubeó confundido, con los ojos demasiado abiertos —Pensé que yo te gustaba... — desvió la mirada, viendo a un lado y luego al otro, sintiendo que el aire volvía a faltarle.

—Y si me gustas— aseguró, tomándole el mentón para que éste lo viera a los ojos antes de continuar —. Light, yo te quiero...

—¿¡Entonces por qué me rechazas!?— se revolvió de forma brusca, empujándolo e intentando alejarse. 

—¡Porque no te quiero a medias!— era justamente este tipo de situaciones las que quería evitar, las que solo empeoran sin importar qué digas —Tienes novio...— mencionó, aunque de forma amarga y forzada —Tal vez en otras circunstancias...

—Tienes razón...— interrumpió, retrocediendo un par de pasos —Yo... lo lamento.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?— se sintió tonto haciendo esa pregunta, pero quería restarle importancia y culpa a aquel beso con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

Light asintió e intentó sonreír, sin embargo fingir no se le daba muy bien en estos momentos.

—¿Me prepararás el té...?— preguntó con voz temblorosa. 

Mikami soltó el aliento, un poco aliviado. Asintió antes de girarse hacia la estufa, pondría nuevamente el agua a hervir, ya estaba demasiado tibia. Sin embargo, las manos le temblaban tanto que le estaba siendo difícil encender un simple fósforo, y cuando menos lo esperaba escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Detuvo sus acciones y por unos instantes se quedó inerte, tan solo fueron unas milésimas de segundo el tiempo que le tomó pasear su mirada desde la ropa dejada en el sofá hasta la puerta cerrada.

—¡Mierda!

Él no era de maldecir mucho pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, por idiota. Corrió por el pasillo, trastabillando un par de veces por la humedad que había en el piso. Salió al parqueo, empapándose y quedándose a ciegas casi al instante, la lluvia y sus anteojos jamás habían sido amigos; sin embargo, aún con la visión empañada corrió hasta Light, lo único que pensaba es que no lo podía dejar conducir así, no en el estado que se encontraba. No obstante sus intentos fueron en vano; estiró un brazo para sujetar al menos el alerón del automóvil pero Light arrancó antes de que siquiera pudiera rozarlo, cayendo al piso por el impulso que llevaba. Maldijo una vez más, había caído en un charco, no veía nada y tenía todo el cabello en la cara debido a la lluvia. Sin embargo y de forma repentina Teru detuvo su berrinche y se quedó quieto cuando sintió algo familiar, una sensación que lo había acompañado los últimos días; alzó la cabeza y de forma minuciosa repasó la enorme U que formaba el conjunto de habitaciones, deteniéndose en un punto donde le pareció ver un par de pequeños destellos, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse si su mala visión le estaba haciendo ver cosas.


	9. Capítulo nueve.

 

Sus pies descalzos causan eco por toda la habitación en cada paso, va de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, da vueltas en el mismo espacio sin encontrar sosiego, su pierna ni siquiera duele o el dolor le es indiferente en estos momentos. Con celular en mano marca el mismo número telefónico una y otra vez, siendo la llamada desviada al buzón de voz en cada intento.

—¡¡Contesta, maldita sea!!— suelta un gruñido y pequeñas partículas de saliva se esparcen por el aire —¿¡Quién te has creído para no contestarme!?— sitúa el teléfono frente a sí, a escasos centímetros de su rostro como si su molestia fuera realmente dirigida al aparato.

Suelta un par de improperios más y se ve tentado de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared a fin de calmarse o el corazón le explotará en cualquier momento, pero un repentino estruendo proveniente del cielo lo hace detenerse al instante, haciéndolo volver a la realidad de la cual se había mantenido ajeno los últimos minutos. Su rostro colérico cambia, sus facciones se relajan y sus ojos exageradamente abiertos se dirigen a la ventana, notando como la lluvia y las ramas que son mecidas bruscamente por el viento azotan con furia el cristal.

El panorama que brindan las espesas nubes cubriendo el cielo junto a los breves pero desafiantes relámpagos que interrumpen las penumbras por pocos segundos son dignos de cualquier filme terrorífico. _“¿Y si le pasó algo?”_  Piensa súbitamente antes de acuclillarse con la misma brusquedad en busca de sosiego cuando siente que el aire vuelve a faltarle. El terrible clima no es apto para que alguien ande por las calles, menos alguien como Light.

Tiene sentimientos encontrados tan opuestos que cree que en pocos minutos será víctima de un ataque cardíaco si no logra controlarse. Por un lado se siente furioso por semejante actuación infantil armada por su novio, ¿huir en lugar de resolver el problema? ¿Quien se cree? ¿Un nene de cinco años? Ni siquiera lo golpeó, más bien fue un manotazo que ni había sido tan fuerte como para salir corriendo a altas horas de la noche y menos cuando las calles están intransitables a causa del clima. Está molesto, pero por otro lado también comienza a preocuparse, ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Light ha salido y éste sigue sin atender sus llamadas. Un sudor frío comienza a bajarle por la nuca mientras abarca con ambos brazos sus piernas, las cuales aferra contra su pecho a la vez que muerde con fuerzas una de sus rodillas en busca de aliviar la opresión que siente en el pecho. Sabe de sobra que cuarenta minutos no es suficiente para reportar a alguien como desaparecido pero nada pierde con intentar, o él mismo comenzará a recorrer los alrededores aunque sea a pie y bajo esa tormenta de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, parece que pedir ayuda a Haru o llamar directamente a la estación de policía no será necesario, aún entre las agitadas y copiosas gotas de lluvia logra escuchar el motor de un auto aparcar frente a la casa. Se pone en pie como un resorte y deja escapar un leve quejido al momento que el precipitado movimiento le causa algo parecido a una punzada en la pantorrilla lesionada, el doctor le había recomendado comenzar a apoyar la pierna de a poco y sin forzarla tanto, pero no se detiene a recapacitar en dichos consejos ni a esperar a que su músculo se recupere del malestar, en cambio camina arrastrando el pie hasta la ventana con urgencia.

De forma nerviosa e involuntaria sonríe al reconocer aquel auto como suyo. Sale de la habitación y con cautela baja las escaleras, pensando que para el tiempo que llegue a la sala, Light estará ahí. Sin embargo el lugar está vacío, y al echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta principal, se percata que en el pórtico tampoco hay nadie. Esto lo enfurece de nuevo, ¿es que acaso no piensa salir para solucionar lo que él mismo provocó con su inmadurez?

Light ve la puerta de su casa abrirse y se tensa sobre el asiento del auto. Sus dedos se cierran con fuerza alrededor del volante y por un momento desea poner en marcha el motor de nuevo pero su cuerpo se niega a responder. Ve a su novio caminar por el sendero de entrada en dirección a él y se congela al instante, completamente asustado. Esa sensación de pavor e inquietud que antes ha experimentado lo invaden de nuevo, aunque esta vez de una forma diferente, con un grado mayor de pánico luego de lo ocurrido en casa de Mikami.

  
  


— _El profesor se ausentó y nos dejaron salir temprano— repitió Light cabizbajo y medio encogido sobre el asiento del copiloto. Su cabello húmedo aún dejaba escapar minúsculas gotas que le recorrían la nuca y parte del rostro como vestigios de la divertida tarde que había pasado con sus amigos en el balneario situado a unas cuadras del colegio._

_—¿Y esperas que yo te crea?— espetó Lawliet aún zigzagueando por las calles que llevaban hasta la casa de su novio, o al menos hasta el sitio donde lo dejaba para mantener la relación en secreto —Yo como todo un imbécil esperándote a la salida y tú ni siquiera fuiste a clases…_

_—¡Sí fui!— interrumpió al instante con un tono alterado y las manos empuñadas sobre los muslos._

_—Seguramente estabas con alguien más, ¿cómo se llama?_

— _Amor, ya te expliqué…. no es lo que piensas…— quiso decirle lo que había sucedido, explicarle de nuevo como lo venía haciendo desde que se subió al auto pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Admitía que era su culpa, Lawliet tenía toda la razón de estar molesto; el plan de ir con sus compañeros a las piscinas había sido espontáneo y olvidó avisarle a su novio sobre el lugar donde estaría, pero no había hecho nada de lo que ahora lo acusaban —Por favor… te juro que…_

_—¡¡Cállate!!— vociferó a la vez que detenía el auto bruscamente a un lado de la calle —¡¡Sabes que detesto que me mientas!!_

_Light no mentía pero muy pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan asustado como en ese momento, y prefirió callar._  


 

Ni siquiera sabe el porqué lo besó, _“por idiota”_ es la única respuesta que viene a su mente. Hiperventila angustiado y las piernas le tiemblan, está empapado y muere de frío, pero es ver a su novio de pie frente al auto y pidiéndole que baje lo que realmente lo hace tiritar desde la cabeza a los pies. No quiere salir, tiene tanto miedo que en un acto desesperado aprieta los ojos y le suplica a Dios que regrese el tiempo, que el beso con Teru jamás hubiese ocurrido, o mejor aún, jamás haberse ofrecido a llevar a sus amigos cuando sabía que su novio podría preocuparse si no estaba en casa a cierta hora. Pero Dios no funciona de esa forma, pronto escucha un par de golpes en el vidrio y al abrir los ojos sus sentidos vuelven a llenarse con todo lo que lo rodea; el escandaloso aguacero, los refulgentes relámpagos y Elle pidiéndole desde afuera que quite el seguro de la puerta.

—Entra... — es lo único que el de cabellos negros ordena mientras sostiene el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ambos.

Light no dice nada y tampoco se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, tan solo obedece con las pocas fuerzas que sus trémulas extremidades le permiten.

Lawliet coloca el paraguas extendido a un lado del pórtico y abre la puerta. Light no sabe con exactitud lo que le espera una vez crucen el umbral pero tiembla, el frío y la culpa comienzan a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Sube a la habitación y quítate esa ropa.

Lawliet deja las llaves de la casa sobre el buró en el recibidor y toma la delantera, convencido de que Light lo seguirá tal y como le dijo, y a pasos lentos Light lo hace, peldaño a peldaño va detrás de él cabizbajo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte, Light?— es el primer reproche luego de que la puerta de la habitación se cierra.

Ha escuchado esas palabras antes, tantas veces que en muchas ocasiones ha intentado ser la persona que su novio desea; más inteligente, refinado, culto, maduro… pero por más que se esfuerza nunca es suficiente, siempre termina decepcionando a Elle. Se muerde el labio inferior y retiene un _“lo siento”_ porque está seguro de que hasta para él sonará demasiado lastimero y sospechoso.

—¿Te has dado cuenta como siempre que peleamos es porque tú lo provocas?

 _Eres inmaduro, inconsciente, egoísta…_ son las palabras que más utiliza  Elle últimamente para referirse a él. _Eres inmaduro_ porque prefieres huir antes que solucionar los problemas que tú mismo causas, todas las parejas discuten, no es para que te hagas la victima cada vez que alguien te alza la voz. _Eres inconsciente_ porque sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti, pero a ti no te importó irte y dejarme aquí. _Eres egoísta_ porque solo piensas en ti, yo soy quien realmente la está pasando mal desde mi accidente pero tú no eres capaz de dejar tus berrinches de lado y prestar atención a lo que realmente importa.

A Light esas palabras le calan, nunca ha sido su intención que su novio se sienta de esa forma. Sabe que debe decir algo, disculparse o intentar explicarle el porqué tardó en primer lugar, pero está tan cansado y abrumado que teme empeorarlo todo al utilizar las palabras o el tono inadecuado. Así que prefiere callar y buscar en el armario su pijama más afelpada y cálida, sin embargo sus acciones se detienen y su cuerpo completo se estremece al momento que las falanges de su novio le rodean el brazo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— interrumpe aún sujetándolo, no hace demasiada presión pero puede sentirlo temblar casi asustado entre sus dedos —No puedo creer que no sepas ni cuidarte a ti mismo— le reprocha luego de un suspiro. Debido a la cercanía le es fácil apreciar el rostro pálido de su novio junto a unos violáceos y trémulos labios, los cuales, al menos él, atribuye al frío —. Ve al baño y date una ducha caliente.

Light medio asiente y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige lento pero seguro hacia la puerta. Tienen habitación de baño dentro de la misma recámara pero necesita salir de ahí, escapar por un momento de la asfixiante y agobiante sensación contenida entre las cuatro paredes donde noche a noche duerme junto a su novio. En cambio prefiere utilizar el baño que está dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, el cual únicamente ha sido utilizado en dos ocasiones que sus padres llegaron de visita. Abre la puerta y espera que Elle no lo detenga ni cuestione su decisión, para su suerte solo lo ve de soslayo alejarse en dirección a la cama mientras murmura, o más bien, gruñe  palabras incomprensibles.

Lawliet escucha los pasos de los pies descalzos de Light alejarse por el pasillo, espera unos segundos y es hasta que escucha la puerta de al lado cerrarse que toma su teléfono celular que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y sin dilación lee el último mensaje recibido. Es un correo electrónico con una serie de fotografías adjuntas. Desliza el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla y las pasa una tras otra sin detenerse a apreciar los detalles, la mayoría de las imágenes carecen de una iluminación apropiada y el intenso aguacero tampoco ayudó al momento de tomarlas, solo se detiene en la última, donde aparece un hombre empapado y arrodillado en medio de lo que parece ser un parqueo.

Ese hombre se llama Teru Mikami, Elle sabe su nombre de memoria, como también sabe que tiene veinticinco años, está a punto de egresar como licenciado en Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales, vive en el conjunto de habitaciones universitarias que está a pocos minutos de la universidad To-Oh y que trabaja como ayudante en la cafetería de la misma institución de martes a sábado.

Conoce demasiado a ese hombre aunque nunca lo ha visto en persona, y hubiese deseado no tener que verlo ni en fotografías esa noche.

¿Esas pruebas significan que Light estaba con ese sujeto? Entonces… ¿Light tiene un amante? _No, no, no._ Sacude la cabeza y camina de un lado a otro para deshacerse de esas ideas. Light no puede estar engañándolo, lo ama demasiado como para hacerlo, ¡ellos estarán juntos por siempre! Light no podía dejarlo y él jamás se lo permitiría.

Lleva el teléfono hasta su oreja, ni siquiera repara en que la hora no es la apropiada para hacer una llamada, solo sabe que necesita hablar con el pseudo investigador que Haru le recomendó.

—Raye Penber al habla.

Lawliet sabe que el hombre al otro lado de la línea tiene registrado su número telefónico pero no encuentra extraño el saludo, piensa que quizá esa es su mecánica forma de contestar el teléfono debido al trabajo que ejerce.

—Soy Elle Lawliet— se presenta apenas audible con el poco aire que retiene en sus pulmones.

—¡Oh, joven Lawliet!— dice con sorpresa. Hubiese deseado no recibir la llamada de un cliente a esa hora, sobre todo cuando está alistándose para dormir luego de un largo día pero tampoco le molesta, sabe cómo funciona su trabajo cuando quien lo contrata es una persona enferma de celos —Estaba a punto de escribirle para saber si recibió mi mensaje…

—¿Qué hicieron?— interrumpe nervioso, pasando por alto las palabras del otro —¿Usted los vio haciendo el amor? ¿¡Mi novio se ve con su amante y usted no me llama antes para hacerme saber!? ¿¡Por qué no me contestó las llamadas que le hice cuando Light se fue!?

Ni siquiera grita pero parece cansarse, su respiración se agita de manera dolorosa y Raye, aunque no puede verlo, se hace una imagen mental del estado desesperado en el que se encuentra ese hombre.

—Llovía demasiado como para sacar mi teléfono— explica con serenidad.

¿Había sentido su celular vibrando dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón? Si, pero por experiencia decidió deliberadamente no contestar. Está seguro que de haberlo hecho Lawliet hubiese llegado al lugar, y una persona cuyo razonamiento está cegado por los celos es peligrosa.

Raye le pide que se calme pero el más joven parece no escucharlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?— pregunta con miedo mientras se abraza a sí mismo —¿Usted los vio?

—No, no los vi— contesta luego de un suspiro —. Su novio estuvo en ese lugar menos de quince minutos…

—¡Pero las fotografías! ¡Ese sujeto iba detrás de él! ¡Usted tiene que saber qué sucedió porque para eso le pago!— farfulla lo último y con la misma rapidez con la que soltó aquellas palabras, se percata que alzó demasiado la voz, así que con un tono más bajo y sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta añade: —Solo quiero saber si…

—Si me permite que se lo diga, no creo que el joven Yagami esté teniendo una aventura con Teru Mikami— esta vez es Raye quien lo interrumpe al anticipar lo que el otro estaba a punto de decirle.

De nuevo, y para su frustración, el muchacho al otro lado de la línea parece no escucharlo, de hecho no está seguro si Lawliet lo está ignorando deliberadamente o si su palpable desesperación ha bloqueado sus sentidos, aún así insiste.

Sabe que es su obligación brindarle todos los detalles de lo que vio, por lo que no puede guardarse el hecho de que Light sí entró a la habitación de Teru, pero lo hace con cuidado y rápidamente añade que dicho encuentro duró pocos minutos.

Lawliet se deja caer sobre el colchón y entre involuntarios espasmos escucha la voz profunda pero suave de Penber. No le importa cuánto énfasis haga el otro en que _“solo fueron pocos minutos”,_ él no puede evitar imaginar a Light entre los brazos de ese sujeto y automáticamente su visión se nubla.

—… pero desconozco lo que ocurrió entre ellos— finaliza luego de haberle dicho que fue Light quien salió huyendo del lugar.

—Está bien…— es lo único que susurra antes de morderse los labios para retener un jadeo.

Raye guarda silencio por un momento al escucharlo respirar más agitado junto a algunos breves y suaves sollozos.

—¿Desea que aún lo vigile?— pregunta luego de algunos segundos, esperando que la respuesta sea negativa.

El dinero siempre es bien recibido pero es justamente este tipo de casos los que no disfruta. Cuando una mujer o un hombre es realmente infiel él incluso llega hasta a simpatizar con sus clientes y hace su mejor esfuerzo para recolectar evidencias que sean completamente incriminadoras. Pero en este caso lo que persigue son fantasmas que existen solo en la cabeza de Elle Lawliet. La única amenaza potencial en un principio era Teru, pero con los días se ha dado cuenta que aunque el muchacho babea cada vez que tiene a Light cerca, su relación no pasa de ser una simple amistad.

—No… no lo sé— contesta con vacilación y procede a desconectar la llamada al no sentirse capaz de continuar con la conversación.

Deja escapar el aire y oculta el rostro en ambas manos, las cuales se humedecen al instante por la abundante cantidad de lágrimas que sus párpados no pueden retener.

Light lo ama demasiado, los dos son felices juntos, ¿por qué ese tipo quiere arrebatarselo? ¿Qué le hace pensar en primer lugar que podrá hacer el intento de alejarlo de su lado? Es frustrante, seguramente ese sujeto está aprovechando su posición de pseudo jefe para sobrepasarse con Light y como siempre su sonriente y amable novio es demasiado ingenuo como para notarlo. ¿Cuántas veces debe repetirle a Light que en ocasiones su forma de actuar es insinuante?

Se frota las sienes y se muerde el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. No sabe qué hacer, tiene miedo y se siente impotente, sobre todo inútil…

 _“Light es mío... “_ piensa a la vez que empuña las manos de manera brusca sobre algunos mechones de su cabello. Es consciente que de nuevo está sudando y que su corazón palpita con violencia dentro de su pecho hasta el punto de doler, sabe que cada vez le cuesta más respirar pero concentrarse en las molestias físicas le es imposible cuando su mente está plagada de ideas que lo martirizan, pensamientos que se apilan y adhieren uno tras otro en las paredes de su cráneo.

Light abre la puerta de la habitación y se detiene en seco al ver a su novio completamente encorvado y tembloroso.

—¿Elle…?— pronuncia suave en un intento de llamar su atención a la vez que se adentra unos cuantos pasos.

El otro no contesta, ni siquiera parece percatarse de la presencia de su pareja en la habitación y a los pocos segundos Light entiende el porqué. Escucharlo sollozar es suficiente motivo para que el muchacho se apresure y caiga de rodillas frente a él, buscando la razón del llanto.

—¿¡Lawliet, qué te pasó!?— pregunta alarmado a la vez que palpa con las manos las extremidades inferiores de su novio. Lo primero que piensa es que ha vuelto a lastimarse la pierna y busca con sus manos alguna fractura, pero se sorprende al sentir los brazos del otro rodeándolo.  

—Light, Light… _mi_ Light…— balbucea entre gimoteos mientras oculta su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, quien se queda inerte por unos segundos.

—Lawliet… ¿estás bien?— está confundido, ni siquiera responde al abrazo.

—Te amo, te amo… te amo— susurra entre quebrantados sollozos mientras lo aferra contra su pecho —¿Tú también me amas, verdad?— pregunta desesperado a la vez que lo sujeta de los hombros y lo aleja solo un poco. Necesita que Light responda su pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

Sin embargo Light no contesta, la imagen frente a él lo deja sin aliento. La cercanía le permite percibir la angustia que reflejan las facciones de su novio; repara en su rostro sudado, mejillas empapadas y labios temblorosos, pero aparta la mirada una vez que sus ojos se encuentran con esos enormes y profundos pozos negros.

— _Hey… mírame…—_ le pide casi en tono suplicante mientras le sostiene la barbilla y lo hace volver el rostro. No obstante Light aún le rehuye la mirada y Lawliet lo toma como un acto de rebeldía debido a lo sucedido unas horas atrás  — Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?— dice a la vez que con ambas manos le enmarca el rostro para obligarlo a que lo vea directo a los ojos. Sabe que muchas veces Light puede llegar a comportarse como un niño caprichoso y sensible pero está desesperado, necesita sentirse aceptado y querido por él —Tú sabes que yo te amo, yo nunca he actuado así pero estaba tan preocupado por ti. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Light, eres todo lo que tengo. Por favor, perdóname, yo te amo tanto y prometo no hacerlo de nuevo porque te amo, _te amo_ …

Light siente aquellos falanges enterrarse en sus mejillas casi de forma dolorosa pero no dice nada, tan solo se sujeta de las muñecas del otro y continúa escuchando, albergando con ilusión cada palabra dentro de su pecho.

—…Dime que no me odias— le suplica con nuevas lágrimas descendiendo por sus pómulos. Y Light responde al instante con un _“no te odio”_ casi inaudible —. Dime que me amas— exige sujetando con más fuerza y agobio el rostro del otro.

— _Te amo…—_ contesta con una leve sonrisa y viéndolo a los ojos.

 _Dime que nunca me abandonarás. Dime que siempre estaremos juntos. Dime que me amas. Dimelo, dimelo, dimelo._ Pide Lawliet una y otra vez, y como si estuviese bajo algún efecto hipnótico Light lo hace, recibiendo a cambio un beso tras otro sobre los labios, como si con ese acto estuviesen sellando sus palabras.

—Siempre estaremos juntos— le promete mientras vuelve a envolverlo con ambos brazos —. Algún día nos iremos muy lejos de aquí; viviremos donde tú quieras, en Inglaterra, en Francia, en Suiza… donde tú me lo pidas, _amor._

Light hunde su rostro en el pecho de Lawliet y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa, escuchando esas viejas promesas que lo remontan a la época donde se veían a escondidas luego de sus clases y se pasaban largas horas hablando por las noches.

A él no le hace mucha ilusión vivir lejos de su país natal pero tampoco se imagina un futuro donde no estén juntos.

  


**oOo**

  


Kiyomi empuja las puertas de la cafetería y éstas se abren de par en par, un alumno casi es golpeado pero la chica no se detiene a pedir disculpas, en cambio avanza entre las mesas haciendo resonar sus tacones en cada paso.

Teru deja de limpiar el mueble donde se encuentra la hilera de microondas y guarda el trapo en su delantal, consciente de que es a él a quien ella busca.

—¡Tú…!— lo señala de forma amenazante cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetarlo de la manga de la camisa y arrastrarlo con ella —¡Ven conmigo!

Mikami traga saliva al saber que la mayoría de presentes han puesto su mirada en ellos pero no se opone, sabe que Kiyomi está molesta y prefiere no contradecirla.

Lo jala por gran parte de la cafetería hasta la barra, justo donde Light terminaba de entregar un par de emparedados a dos alumnos.

—¡Kiyomi!— sonríe a la vez que se inclina hacia adelante sobre el mármol para abrazarla, mostrándose feliz de verla pero ignorando la presencia del muchacho que la acompaña.

—¡Kiyomi mis ovarios!— se aleja un poco y suelta a Mikami para poder cruzarse de brazos —¿¡Por qué ninguno de ustedes me llamó para almorzar juntos!?

¿La verdad? Durante todo el día ambos han estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar al otro, pero ninguno puede decirle eso a la chica.

—Mi novio me llamó para que saliéramos a almorzar— se excusa Light con una sonrisa.

Teru no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Minutos antes de que Kiyomi apareciera, Light se encontraba hablando con una chica que le ayudaba a limpiar el molinillo de café, y según lo que escuchó y vio, hablaban de un bonito reloj que le habían regalado al castaño y del hermoso almuerzo que compartió con alguien. Es fácil deducir quién era ese “alguien” pero lo que no sabe es por qué se siente tan celoso cuando creía que ya había aprendido a sobrellevar sus sentimientos.

—¿Y tú?— voltea en dirección a Mikami y clava su mirada en él, haciendo que el muchacho de un respingo a la vez que intenta recobrar la compostura —Ese asqueroso catedrático tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse a mi lado porque me vio sola e indefensa… — murmura hinchando los mofletes como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento…— está apenado pero no sabía cómo lidiar con el asunto del beso por lo que la única solución que encontró fue alejarse de ellos, aún cuando sabía que en algún momento del día tendrían que encontrarse —Aproveché a entregar mi tesis y…

—¿¡En serio la terminaste!?— interrumpe Kiyomi con una enorme sonrisa antes de envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo —¡Que emoción! ¿No es genial, Light?

El aludido asiente y susurra un _“felicidades”_ pero el contacto visual no dura más de dos segundos, de hecho agradece haberse quedado fuera de ese abrazo por estar detrás de la barra, no quiere ni cree conveniente estar demasiado cerca de Teru luego de lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo no terminarla si me pasé la noche en vela? Trabajé en ella durante toda la madrugada— está cansado, sus ojeras bajo los ojos son prueba de ello. Se preguntaba si Light había podido dormir luego del beso porque para él fue imposible.

—¡Ya sé!— exclama Kiyomi juntando las manos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea de todas— Hay que ir a celebrar que aprobaron tu tesis, hace poco abrieron un _pub_ cerca de aquí y podríamos…

—Dije que la entregué, no que me la aprobaron.

—Pero es casi lo mismo…— contesta con el ceño fruncido, ¿a quien le importa el motivo? Lo importante es salir a celebrar —¡Además escuché que hoy las cervezas están al dos por uno!

—Lo que quieres es una excusa para ir a beber.

—¡Claro que no!— vocifera antes de hacer un mohín con los labios —¡Quiero salir con mis amigos ahora que uno de ellos ha recuperado su vida social!

Mikami ríe al verla patalear como muy pocas personas la han visto, y está a punto de hacer otro comentario para fastidiarla pero es Light quien interrumpe.

—Yo no puedo, mi novio y yo tenemos planes para esta noche.

—¿¡Qué!?— los ojos de Kiyomi se abren por completo y gira en dirección al castaño —¡Pero si acabas de verlo! ¡Almorzaste con él! ¿¡Por qué nadie quiere salir conmigo!? ¿¡Cuándo dejaron de quererme…!?

Mikami la sujeta de los hombros y la aleja al verla tan alterada al punto de tomar a Light por las solapas.

—Kiyomi, bájale dos rayitas a tu drama— él la conoce, sabe que eso no fue más que una escena melodramática pero también sabe que es la primera vez que Light la ve así, por lo que no quiere que el otro piense que los reclamos de su amiga van en serio.

La chica se acomoda la falda, todo el movimiento ha hecho que se le suba demasiado. Se cruza de brazos bajo su prominente delantera y frunce el entrecejo, frustrada por el par de aburridos que tiene por amigos. Sin embargo aún no está lista para darse por vencida, está segura de que si logra convencer a Light, Teru aceptará sin ningún problema.

—¿Por qué no le llamas a tu novio?— pregunta de repente mientras apoya ambos codos sobre el mármol. El aludido no puede evitar dar un respingo ante la repentina pregunta y cercanía pero antes de poder dar alguna excusa ella añade: —Nunca salimos juntos, no creo que se enoje por una vez que no salgas con él.

Light se tensa al momento que Kiyomi junta las manos a manera de súplica y les reprocha que ambos se lo deben por todas las sesiones terapéuticas a las que deberá asistir para superar el trauma de haber sido víctima de acoso por parte de un viejo cuarentón y calvo.

Se siente entre la espada y la pared, no cree que sea correcto ir a beber con sus amigos cuando su prioridad es estar con su novio para que las cosas sigan bien entre ellos, no quiere que discutan de nuevo por su culpa, pero tampoco quiere hacer sentir mal a Kiyomi al rechazarla. No quiere decepcionar a nadie.

—¿No podemos hacerlo otro día? De verdad, ya tengo planes con mi novio— es la única excusa que se le ocurre aunque realmente no tienen nada planeado, solo sabe que debe regresar temprano a casa.

Kiyomi se frota las sienes y suelta un suspiro. Sabe que la idea que cruzó por su cabeza es otra sucia jugada en contra de Teru pero no piensa aceptar un **no** como respuesta, al menos no tan fácilmente.

—¿Y si lo invitas a venir con nosotros?— ve de soslayo que el rostro de Teru se vuelve pálido tal y como ella esperaba, pero también nota que Light sonríe ante su sugerencia, y eso le anima a continuar  —Así podríamos conocerlo.

Sonríe pero la sola idea de sentar a Elle y a Teru en la misma mesa luego de lo ocurrido con éste último lo hace dudar.

Se reprocha el haber asistido a la universidad ese día, debió quedarse en casa si no estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos. Pensó que sería fácil explicarle a Mikami que el beso fue un error y que las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser como antes luego de hablar, pero lo único que ha hecho durante el día es huir de él al no saber cómo abordar el tema.

Y ahora, aparte de ser un cobarde como para hablar con Mikami, tampoco tiene el valor de decirle a Kiyomi que no quiere ir con ellos. La chica mantiene esa mirada que utiliza cuando desea conseguir algo de los hombres. Esos hermosos ojos marrones no lo hacen caer ante su belleza como probablemente sucede con otros pero sí cae ante su tenacidad.

Se lleva el teléfono a la oreja y se aleja un par de pasos como lo haría cualquier persona al momento que el tono de la llamada saliente comienza a repicar. La idea de que su novio conozca a sus amigos antes le emocionaba pero ahora le inquieta, los quiere mucho pero está seguro de que los dos entran en la categoría de “personas con las que no deberías juntarte”.

La llamada conecta y la persona al otro lado de la línea da inicio a la conversación tras un _“Hola, amor”._ Light se relame los labios antes de contestar.

—Hola…¿cómo estás?

Intenta sonar casual, lo saluda como cualquier conversación normal y sonríe cuando escucha la voz suave de su novio decirle que justamente estaba pensando en él. Lawliet parece estar de buen humor, o al menos es lo que logra percibir en el tono dulce que utiliza al hablarle, y eso le anima a continuar.

—Te llamaba porque mis amigos quieren que salgamos y a ellos les gustaría conocerte— No sabe en qué momento ha comenzado a morderse las uñas pero no  puede detenerse —¡Ah! Es un pub, dicen que está cerca, a solo unas cuadras, nada más estaríamos ahí un rato aunque sino quieres ir podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—Umm, ¿hoy en la noche?— pregunta casi de forma distraída. Light logra escuchar el sonido del teclado y de personas conversando al fondo—Iría tu jefe, ¿no? Si mal no recuerdo se llama Teru, ¿verdad? ¿Y como se llama la chica?

—Kiyomi, y sí, irían ambos— responde inmediatamente casi sonriendo. No recibió un **no** directamente y eso es buena señal.

—Me encantaría conocerlos pero aún tengo varios informes pendientes que debo entregar y…

—Entonces podemos dejarlo para otro día, de todas formas yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir— interrumpe y se aleja unos cuantos pasos más, no quiere que Kiyomi o Mikami noten la decepción en su rostro. De hecho realmente no deseaba ir, o al menos es de lo que intenta convencerse.

—¿Por qué no vas tú con ellos?

—¿Qué…?— suelta confundido y de manera involuntaria porque esa respuesta no está dentro de las posibilidades que se había imaginado.

Lawliet pasa por alto la reacción del otro al estar ocupado, solo le pide que por favor le mande un mensaje o mejor aún, que lo llame al salir de la Universidad, también cuando lleguen al lugar y al finalizar la reunión. Light acepta, lo que le pide su novio no es nada del otro mundo.

—Dices que el lugar está cerca, ¿no? ¿Por qué no dejas el carro en el estacionamiento de la universidad? Honestamente no me parece buena idea que lo dejes a las afueras de un…— hace una breve pausa e intenta recordar la palabra que Light utilizó a la vez que intenta concentrarse en el informe que tiene en su ordenador  —¿de un club?

—¡De un pub!— corrige Light al instante sin ni siquiera saber si hay alguna diferencia entre ellos, nunca ha estado en alguno antes —¡Y sí, está bien! Puedo dejar el auto aquí, no hay problema— sonríe y gira en dirección a sus amigos, a quienes les asiente con la cabeza para darles la buena noticia.

—Ten mucho cuidado y no te olvides de llamarme.

—Sabes que siempre lo hago— responde con una sonrisa casi boba, el hecho que Elle se preocupe y lo cuide tanto lo hace feliz.

—Te amo— dice Lawliet antes de guardar silencio, esperando recibir las mismas palabras como respuesta. Y sonríe al escucharlas ser pronunciadas por esa voz que tanto adora.

Light coloca una mano paralela a su boca y susurra directamente al aparato un sinfín de “ _te amo, te extraño y yo también quisiera estar ahí contigo”._ Kiyomi no puede evitar formar una mueca de asco, le parece lindo por tratarse de Light pero eso de las relaciones no la terminan de convencer, además no se supone que una despedida dure tanto.

—Doy por entendido que sí iremos, ¿verdad?— dice dirigiéndose a Teru mientras busca en su cartera los polvos traslúcidos y su labial favorito.

—Supongo— le contesta encogiéndose de hombros y con el ceño fruncido, procurando ver hacia el lado contrario del que Light se encuentra pero para su mala suerte aún puede escuchar esas empalagosas palabras.

—Perfecto— no repara en lo fastidiado que luce su amigo por prestar atención al pequeño espejo que sostiene frente a su rostro mientras se retoca el maquillaje —. Por hoy ya no tengo clases, así que iré a casa a descansar un poco y los veo allá— finaliza luego de haber aplicado un color bermellón sobre sus voluminosos labios.

Mikami la ve alejarse con ese delicado y sofisticado andar que atrae la mirada de muchos y quizá en otra ocasión hubiese disfrutado ver babear a esos pobres ilusos pero no puede, está demasiado molesto.

Sabe que debe terminar con la limpieza que dejó a medias por culpa de Kiyomi, sin embargo rodea la barra para entrar por la puerta lateral, no le importa si Light continúa en la llamada con su _noviecito_ o no, él ya no puede retener lo que piensa.

—¿Podrías al menos mostrarme una pizca de respeto y mirarme a la cara?— dice tan pronto se sitúa frente al castaño, lo hace demasiado cerca e intenta mantener un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de los demás o para que al menos no puedan saber de qué hablan.

Por inercia Light alza la cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro enrojecido de Mikami. Sabe que aún tienen una charla pendiente pero no imaginó que ocurriría así y tampoco sabe qué decir, así que retrocede pero el otro avanza.

—¡No he dormido pensando en que algo te pasaba anoche! Estuve llamando a tu celular pero salía apagado, ¡ni siquiera me importaba lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo solo estaba preocupado por ti ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico y actuar como si nada!?— se detiene luego del último reclamo, cree que se ha excedido al llamarle “cínico” pero está tan molesto que no se retracta.

Light se muerde los labios a la vez que piensa en lo que debería decir. Siente las mejillas calientes y algunas lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento se acumulan tras sus párpados porque le afecta saber que esa decepción con la que Teru lo mira la ha ocasionado él.

—Mikami...— musita apenas audible en un arrebato intrépido que desaparece luego de haber pronunciado esa tan sola palabra —¿Po-Podemos hablar después?— es lo único que pide en un acto cobarde. La única muestra de valentía es que se ha mantenido firme sin apartarle la mirada pero su estómago se estremece por dentro advirtiéndole que la fachada no le durará mucho tiempo más y que debe alejarse si quiere conservar la poca dignidad que le queda.

El otro suelta algo parecido a un bufido pero no dice nada, está consciente que ni su forma de actuar ni el lugar son los apropiados, así que da media vuelta y continúa con las labores que tiene pendientes.

Light también vuelve a lo suyo, o al menos lo intenta. Pensó que el tiempo a solas sería su mejor consejera, ordenaría sus ideas y lo hablarían con calma fuera de la cafetería, sin embargo su propio plan le juega en contra. El tiempo y su mente actúan como su peor enemigo, los minutos siguen y su cabeza se va llenando de pensamientos inadecuados, uno tras otro le recuerdan de diferentes formas que todo es su culpa.

 _“Estoy bien”_ lo dice muchas veces durante la tarde y lo acompaña con un _“lo siento”._ Está consciente de que en más de una ocasión las personas han tenido que chasquear los dedos o abanicar la mano frente a él para hacerlo reaccionar. Varios alumnos se quejan de su actitud distraída, reclaman que tienen que esperar mucho tiempo para ser atendidos o que no se les sirvió lo que pidieron; algunos de sus compañeros toman su lugar e intentan continuar con el trabajo mientras con las palabras más amables le piden que no estorbe. Mikami, al ser su jefe inmediato, también se ve obligado a intervenir al tercer reclamo.

—Ven conmigo— interrumpe Teru al acercarse lo suficiente y tomarlo del brazo. No ejerce demasiada presión pero necesita sacarlo de ahí, así que aunque lo escucha refunfuñar sobre que aún tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, lo lleva consigo hasta el área de la cocina —. Ve a tu casillero y recoge tus cosas, por hoy has terminado.

—¿¡Qué…!? ¡Pero aún no…

—Por hoy es suficiente— sabe que el otro estaba a punto de quejarse sobre que aún falta un cuarto de hora para terminar su turno, pero marcharse quince minutos antes no es tan grave, además él es el responsable de Light, todo lo bueno o malo que el muchacho hace tiene su repercusión en él. Sin embargo repara en que sonó demasiado severo en su orden, así que suavizando la mirada añade: —Además, no es correcto hacer esperar a las damas y menos a las personas como Kiyomi. Lo mejor será irnos antes, ¿no crees?

Light asiente por inercia a la vez que retrocede un paso para mantener cierta distancia entre ellos.

—Ne-Necesito ir al baño— dice luego de relamerse los labios. Sabe que ese es el momento que ha estado esperando pero no se siente listo, necesita más tiempo.

Y Mikami parece leer la inseguridad en la mirada del otro. Podría seguirlo hasta los sanitarios o acorralarlo ahí mismo pero hasta para él sería demasiado. Lo quiere, le gusta, quizá más que eso, sin embargo no piensa presionarlo.

—Está bien… entonces te espero en la entrada principal, ¿te parece?

El castaño vuelve a asentir antes de girar y alejarse. Teru sin embargo, se queda unos segundos en el mismo sitio. Teme que Light intentará escapar como lo ha hecho todo el día, sabe que lo mejor sería acompañarlo para descartar esa posibilidad. No obstante, si decidió adelantarse es porque antes necesita asegurarse de algo.

Entre las asépticas paredes de aquel sitio, Light intenta regular los latidos de su corazón y su respiración al caminar de un lado a otro, sin importarle las miradas extrañas que obtiene de los chicos que entran para hacer uso de los urinarios. De nuevo está sudando y el aire retenido en sus pulmones le lastima. ¿Es posible que alguien muera sumido en la culpa y la angustia? Supone que sí porque siente que algo dentro de su cuerpo está a punto de fallar; quizá sus costillas terminarán de apretujar sus pulmones hasta el punto de atravesarlos o su corazón tendrá un colapso. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre el lavamanos y ahueca las palmas bajo el grifo, convencido de que refrescar su rostro le hará bien.

Sin embargo, al erguirse y retirar el exceso de agua de sus ojos, lo que encuentra frente a él no es su reflejo, sino… el de su padre.

_“Estoy desilusionado. Esperaba más de ti, hijo”_

Light aferra sus manos al lavamanos a la vez que niega con la cabeza. Quiere disculparse, prometer que estudiará más hasta ser el mejor, que abandonará esa estupidez de la fotografía y que se enfocará en el fútbol o algún otro pasatiempo masculino como él siempre le decía. Pero las palabras se enredan en sus labios y antes de poder decir algo, el reflejo de su padre comienza a distorsionarse y ahora es Mello quien aparece frente a él.

_“Prometiste que siempre seríamos amigos. ¿Tan poco te importaba? ¿A él también lo vas a abandonar por correr detrás de tu novio?”_

—¡No!— expresa al instante mientras con una mano palpa el espejo con necesidad, deseando tocarlo, necesita explicarle, necesita abrazarlo, necesita que lo perdone… No obstante, al igual que antes el reflejo se distorsiona y toma la forma de su novio.

_“¿Esa es tu forma de amarme? ¿Mintiendome? ¿Traicionándome?”_

Retiene el aliento por el estupor que aquellas palabras le causan. Niega con la cabeza pero no le es posible mantener la mirada en alto cuando sabe lo que ha hecho. Sin embargo escucha un _“pensé que eras diferente”_ de una voz distinta, lo que le hace alzar la cabeza de nuevo y encontrarse con la figura de Mikami, quien al igual que el resto lo atraviesan con una fría mirada.

_“Te estoy esperando, ¿por qué no sales?_

—Lo siento... — murmura con la vista empañada, y sus palabras no van dirigidas solamente a la silueta que se refleja ahora en el espejo, sino a todos en general.

_“¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a llorar? No sé cómo Elle puede amar a alguien tan patético. Quizá está contigo por lastima”_

Esta vez es Haru quien lo traspasa con sus palabras y con esa sonrisa burlesca. Light se muerde los labios y se frota los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se han acumulado en ellos. _“No estoy llorando”_ es lo que piensa y lo intenta exteriorizar, pero se queda sin voz luego de murmurar la primera palabra, provocando que aquel sujeto estalle en carcajadas.

Y a esa risa mordaz se le añaden la de los otros. El espejo se empaña por unos segundos antes de atiborrarse con la silueta de todos. La habitación se llena de carcajadas y reproches, muchos no logra comprenderlos pero encuentra desilusión, odio y vergüenza en sus miradas; y no lo soporta, así que cubre sus oídos y aprieta los ojos, quiere amortiguar los gritos pero las voces siguen resonando en su cabeza.

—Oye…— Light da un respingo luego de que alguien le toca el hombro. Al abrir los ojos se percata de que la algarabía ha cesado y con lentitud retira las manos de los laterales de su rostro  —, ¿estás bien?— continúa con notable preocupación el mismo muchacho de cabellos negros y largos, pero de nuevo no obtiene respuesta —¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Por primera vez Light posa su mirada en la mirada del otro pero tarda unos segundos en reconocer que aún se encuentra en los sanitarios de la cafetería. Y al recordarlo, dirige por inercia la vista hacia el espejo, congelándose por lo que ahora  le muestra. Curiosamente es su reflejo pero no lo reconoce como tal; sus ojos son más rasgados, lo que le da una mirada más endurecida y casi siniestra.

_“¿Piensas huir como el cobarde que eres?”_

Pregunta aquella silueta con una voz lúgubre antes de soltar una risotada digna de un paciente psiquiátrico. Y es justamente lo que Light hace, huir sin voltear atrás.

No tiene un destino en mente pero corre, sus piernas se abren paso por el campus como si para ellas el camino a seguir ya estuviese trazado. Choca contra algunos alumnos y ocasiona que los libros de un par de chicas terminen en el suelo al tropezar contra ellas, pero no se detiene a ayudarlas, en cambio continúa corriendo, intentando huir de las imágenes y de las palabras estancadas en su propia cabeza.

Solo se detiene, o más bien, lo hacen detenerse al momento que rebota contra el pecho de alguien.

—¿Light…?— Teru frunce el entrecejo, mostrándose preocupado por el pálido y agitado aspecto del otro.

Light lo mira pero Teru advierte algo diferente en esas pupilas color miel, intenta descubrir qué es pero el otro lo empuja antes de poder acercarse, apenas lo hace retroceder dos pasos pero al no reaccionar con la rapidez que le hubiese gustado, Light se escabulle de nuevo.

—¡Light!— lo llama mientras lo persigue. El aludido no voltea sin embargo la persecución dura poco. Las piernas de Teru son más largas y están menos cansadas, por lo que antes de llegar a la primera esquina logra sujetarlo del brazo y jalarlo hasta recargarlo en la pared, provocando un golpe seco cuando la espalda del castaño choca contra ella —¿¡Por qué huyes!?

—¡Fue un error!— farfulla desesperado y repite la misma frase tres veces más antes de continuar —¡Yo no quería besarte! ¡Yo amo a mi novio! ¡Yo lo amo a él, no a ti!

Teru se muerde los labios y como acto reflejo hunde sus falanges en aquellos brazos, no puede evitarlo pero procura no hacerle daño. Tendría que tener el corazón de hule para que esas palabras no le afecten. Sin embargo a pesar del rechazo, lo que más le duele es verlo tan mal.

—Tranquilo… todo está bien— le asegura con el tono más suave que su voz ronca le permite. Cree comprender lo que pasa, no fue correcto lo que hicieron pero se pregunta si es normal que Light se mortifique tanto. No lo sabe, ha tenido relaciones antes pero jamás ha estado frente a una situación similar, por lo que no está seguro de cuál habría sido su reacción —. Perdóname por lo que te dije en la cafetería— añade, el otro intenta apartarse pero Teru lo sujeta, aunque más que sujetarlo para evitar que escape pareciera que lo hace para que no caiga al suelo. Piensa que quizá sus palabras podrían también haber contribuido a que Light se sintiera peor de lo que ya podía sentirse —, no te quise alzar la voz ni mucho menos llamarte cínico…

—Suéltame…— le pide apenas audible. No quiere estar cerca de él ni tampoco escucharlo, su sola presencia hace que su mente se plague de recuerdos que quisiera olvidar, desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior hasta la imagen distorsionada de Mikami en el espejo del baño.

Light está pálido y respira tan agitado que Teru ignora su petición y en un acto reflejo lo envuelve en un abrazo. El castaño se revuelve y se queja pero el otro no cede, en cambio le acaricia la espalda mientras entre siseos le asegura que todo está bien. No tiene caso hablar de un beso que no debió ocurrir, lo que de verdad le importa es que la amistad entre ellos no se vea entorpecida luego de lo ocurrido.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?— le susurra a manera de recordatorio.

Inevitablemente recuerda la sensación de los labios de Light contra los suyos al estar así juntos, pero no es lo único que recuerda con vividez, su memoria también alberga el aspecto agobiado y tembloroso de su amigo, muy parecido al que ahora siente al retenerlo entre sus brazos. Sabe que no es el momento pero espera que Light vea en él alguien en quien confiar si necesita ayuda o si algo le pasa.

Los minutos pasan y Mikami sonríe al escuchar que la respiración del otro es menos agitada, no quiere interrumpir el abrazo pero lo hace, pronto las calles se van a atiborrar de alumnos porque la mayoría terminan sus clases a las siete de la noche y lo que menos quiere es que un malentendido les acarree más problemas.

Teru lo sujeta por los hombros pero sus cuerpos no están unidos, solo se ven el uno al otro, nota que Light aún se ve pálido pero le tranquiliza verlo más calmado.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos?

Sus ojos se entrecierran al sonreír pero la burbuja que los envuelve solamente a ellos dos explota al momento que algo impacta contra su rostro y lo manda al suelo. Tres sujetos con pasamontañas lo rodean y se da cuenta que carece de anteojos porque la silueta de éstos es difusa. Su experiencia y habilidad en peleas es nula, pero es su mala visión lo que realmente lo hace sentir vulnerable, así que lo primero que intenta hacer es buscar sus anteojos palpando los alrededores hasta que cree encontrarlos a su costado izquierdo. Y si, eran sus anteojos, lo confirma cuando uno de los hombres le aplasta la mano y los cristales se entierran en su piel.

Teru siente varios golpes repartidos en su abdomen que le quitan el aliento, todo su torso está caliente y palpita, los puntapiés que impactan en sus piernas parecen filosos cuchillos que cortan su piel. Un golpe directo al rostro lo aturde, siente borbotones de sangre escurrir por su cuello pero no sabe si la fuente se originó en su nariz o en su boca, solamente se cubre la cabeza con los antebrazos y se vuelve un patético ovillo en el suelo mientras es su espalda la que ahora recibe el ataque.

No sabe cuánto ha pasado, siente que el tiempo a su alrededor se ha paralizado y a lo lejos solo logra escuchar gritos agudos que se cuelan por todo su ser. No sabe si aquellos sujetos siguen maltratando su cuerpo o si en cambio se aburrieron de él, pero le parece sentir un par de manos sujetarlo por los hombros y ser sacudido, aunque el movimiento es apenas perceptible. Escucha la voz desesperada de Light llamarlo a lo lejos y se escandaliza pero a la vez escucharlo le brinda un pequeño alivio, eso quiere decir que él se encuentra bien y quisiera abrir los ojos para asegurarle lo mismo pero sus párpados pesan y sus labios se niegan a responder.

Esas voces a su alrededor son lo único que le aseguran que sigue consciente, pero éstas cada vez son más distantes hasta que ya no la escucha más.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> Aún no me acostumbro a AO3, por lo que les pediría si fuesen tan amable que me dejasen un comentario si esta historia les llama la atención. Ya la tengo adelantada en otros sitios pero de verdad que para publicar aquí batallo bastante y a veces por eso no lo hago. Pero si sé que a alguien le ha gustado, me pongo las pilas para actualizar todo aquí. 
> 
> Y si alguien lee algún otro fic, estoy trabajando en “no te enamores”. Se editará de principio a fin, pero nada grande.


End file.
